Post War
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: mi regalito para Selene... Que es de la vida de Harry después de la guerra? que tanto cambia la vida del Gryffindor siendo amigo de un Slytherin y enamorado de una Serpiente
1. El Comienzo

**Hola!** Se lo que se preguntan… que rayos hago sacando otra historia si no he actualizado la otra? Pues tienen toda la razón TT pero esta es una excepción!!

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen todos forman parte del maravilloso  
mundo de JKR y Warner!! Valla esto me salio de Disney! Jajaja

**ESTA HISTORIA FUE ESCRITA PARA MI QUERIDISIMA SELENE!! Lo prometido es Deuda querida!! Espero que sea de tu agrado! Y ADIOS a la depresión… cada vez que te deprimas pasas por esta historia para animarte!! Por que ES TUYA! TE PERTENECE! LA HICE PARA TI!! DISFRUTALA!! **

POST WAR  
**Capitulo 1**  
El Comienzo

Harry Potter no era un adolescente normal de 17 años, no nada en él era normal, primero que todo era un mago y uno muy poderoso, segundo era tan famoso como Pelé o Maradona y tercero era el adolescente mas rico de su época.  
No Harry no era cantante, ni actor, ni una súper estrella, era un simple muchacho de formidable cuerpo, cabellos negros desordenados y unos radiantes ojos color verdes, lo que lo hacía tan famoso fue que a sus 16 años derrotó al mago mas oscuro y tenebroso de los tiempo ganándose una fama ancestral y varios millones de galeones; Sí Harry Potter era guapo, rico, poderoso y muy famoso pero lo peculiar de él era que nada de eso le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, él solo quería terminar su educación en Hogwarts con buenas calificaciones y poder entrar a la escuela de medí magia, deseaba fervientemente poder salvar vidas siendo sanador como equivalente de las muchas vidas que se habían perdido en la guerra desde sus padres, padrino, y desconocidos y conocidos inocentes.

Pues si como les seguía diciendo Harry Potter no es un adolescente normal, se crió con unos muggles que lo odian a muerte y que lloraron el día de la derrota de Voldemort, no de alegría por supuesto sino de la tristeza de que el engendro estuviera vivo e ileso pero eso a él ya no le importaba puesto que ya era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y mas nunca tendría que verlos! Otra cosa que distinguía a Harry no solo era su peculiar cicatriz sino sus 3 mejores amigos, la bruja mas brillante de esa generación Hermione Granger, el guardián estrella del equipo de Quiddittch de la casa de Gryffindor Ronald Weasly y el chico mas deseado después de Harry, el príncipe de las serpientes Draco Malfoy…UN MOMENTO!! QUE??!! Pues sí, así como lo leen Draco Malfoy ahora formaba parte del "cuarteto dorado" como los llamaban desde que Draco se reveló y no aceptó ser mortifago uniéndose a las filas de la orden Harry lo aceptó con los brazos abiertos… POR QUE? Oh! Ese era un pequeño secreto que nuestro intrépido Gryffindor se calló hasta que pasara la guerra y hasta el sol de hoy solo 1 persona sabe el por que Harry lo recibió así, el por que Harry ayudó a Lucius Malfoy a no volver a Azkaban pero le prometió a su mejor amigo no decir nada "palabra de Slytherin" le juró. Sí, Draco se llevaría su secreto hasta la tumba a quien mas podía confiarle que babeaba, se moría y tenía sueños húmedos con el hombre mas sexy y re papito del mundo mágico? Claro al escuchar eso Draco se partió de la risa por 3 horas y crean me no era para menos.  
- te entiendo León, no por nada somos los únicos homosexuales del cuarteto!- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa- y no te culpo yo se que mi papá esta para chuparse los dedos!!  
Sí! A Harry le gustaban los chicos, No las chicas eso era normal en el mundo mágico pero él no podía evitar agregarlo a la lista de las cosas raras de Harry Potter, claro días después maldijo el día en que le confesó a Draco que babeaba por su padre, ya que el rubio intentó hasta el cansancio excusas baratas para que Lucius y el Gryffindor se vieran.  
-Por que insistes tanto Draco!  
-por que sigues huyéndole?- le recriminó el rubio  
-por que no tiene sentido! Tu papá es hetero! Sino, no hubieras nacido! Y además es tu padre!! Que no piensas en Narcisa!  
-pues no! Esa sanguijuela nunca me quiso solo me tuvo para que mi papá no la mandara a volar! Y por que precisamente es mi padre y lo quiero mucho merece echarse una canita al aire con el tío mas bueno que conozco!!  
- QUE ES HETERO!- gritó exasperado el moreno  
- bien! Hetero hasta que se demuestre lo contrario!- concluyó Draco con un guiñe de ojo

Esa conversación fue hace 5 meses atrás de allí no había vuelto a molestarlo, tal vez por que se dio cuenta que Lucius era 100 hetero lo cual le causaba mucho pesar así que decidió de una vez por todas olvidarse del Sr. Malfoy, pensar en sus estudios y de vez en cuando o sea semanalmente tirarse a todos los rubios que habían en Hogwarts excluyendo a su mejor amigo por supuesto, pero hace una semana el Slytherin le estaba dando la cátedra del futuro y hoy a dos días de la graduación Harry no lo soportó mas!

-Piérdete Malfoy!- le espetó cabreado a la hora de la cena  
-Harry por que no me haces caso de una maldita vez!- reclamó Draco sentándose frente a él, claro ya era normal verlo en la mesa de los leones o a uno de los 3 Gryffindors en la mesa de las serpientes  
-Draco! Llevas días haciendo escándalo! Que pasa?- cuestiono Hermione al lado de Harry  
- tu si me vas a dar la razón Mione!- dijo alegremente el rubio- nuestro estimado salvador del mundo no piensa en su futuro!!  
- ya te dije que cuando reciba mis notas veré que puedo estudiar!- dijo el moreno con tono cansado  
- pero Harry! No puedes hacer eso, desde ya tienes que mandar tus solicitudes a las escuelas o sino perderás el cupo!- informo Hermione alterada  
- que quieres estudiar compañero?- preguntó Ron tranquilamente, el pelirrojo sentía que algunas veces Draco y Hermione exageraban cuando se trataba de Harry  
-pues, quiero ir a la escuela de medí magia!- le contestó con voz calmada  
- entonces manda la solicitud…-dijo Ron de la misma forma que antes- si sales bien pues entras! Sino pues escoges otra cosa! La escuela de medí magia siempre es la mas saturada así que es mejor mandarla ahora y después ver que pasa…  
-Saber Ron, tienes razón, ahora que terminamos de comer me acompañas a mandar la solicitud?  
-claro Harry!- aceptó el guardián para luego volver a disfrutar de su cena Hermione y Draco lo miraban con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder  
-Ya!- exclamó el rubio- eso es todo? James!- Draco cerró los ojos y respiro profundo- llevo semanas diciéndote lo mismo!! No puedo creer que ahora que Ron te lo dijo aceptes!! Esto es inaudito, esto es un insulto!! Que te pasa? Acaso me estabas viendo la cara todo este tiempo!!- gritó mas que cabreado  
-no! Y sí! Es que él lo hizo ver mas sencillo, tu todo lo complicas Dragón!- explico el buscador sonriendo, el rubio rodó los ojos  
- ay! James!- exclamó cansado, pues no! No has leído mal, desde que Draco se enteró que ese es el segundo nombre de Harry lo adoptó como el apodo de su amigo, la primera vez que el moreno lo escucho se sorprendió mucho pero también sintió un calor acogedor en su corazón esa y cada vez que lo llama así por eso le encanta ese "apodo" lo hace sentir tannn biennn!!  
- pues problema resuelto!!- concluyó la prefecta sirviéndose mas puré de papas  
- ahora Harry! Que has pensado acerca de lo que te dije sobre mi padre?- Harry abrió los ojos como plato y Draco volvió a rodar los ojos- eso no! Estoy hablando de que él maneje tus finanzas! Ya te dije que es muy bueno con los números y el dinero! Papá dice que encantado acepta ser tu contador, solo falta que tu aceptes y comiencen los trámites legales!  
- esa es buena idea Harry!- comentó Ron- tu aún no te manejas bien con le dinero mágico además de que le Sr. Malfoy lleva años siendo el tesorero del ministerio!  
- si, supongo que tienes razón- dijo meditándolo- dale! Habla con tu padre y que comience con los trámites  
- bien!- exclamó el rubio sonreído- ahora lo último!- esta vez fue Harry quien rodó los ojos _"que ladilla!" _  
- que?- cuestiono sin ánimo  
-la mansión Malfoy queda a una cuadra de la universidad mágica y… bueno que tal si… pues si te vienes a vivir conmigo! Hasta que terminemos las carreras después como te lo prometí viviremos juntos en nuestro propio apartamento o casa como quieras!  
-pues…- exclamó Harry, vivir en la mansión Malfoy por los 5 años que duraba la carrera, sonaba divertido y a la vez escalofriante- no creo Draco!  
-POR QUE NO?!  
- 5 años es mucho tiempo para estar viviendo en tu casa!- explicó Harry con pesadez y vergüenza  
- 5 AÑOS!! Ah… es que la mía dura 3 años jejeje!- comentó Draco divertido  
- que vas a estudiar Draco?- cuestiono la castaña  
- finanzas mágicas y muggles! Tu sabes para ampliar nuestros campos de negocios en ambos mundos!- explicó- y tu?  
- estudios políticos y legales! Tu sabes para trabajar en el ministerio!- explicó la prefecta tranquilamente- y Ron va a la escuela de aurores!  
- ah! Bueno esa no queda en al universidad mágica- informó Draco- pero la tuya si Mione por que no te vienes con nosotros! Cuanto dura tus estudios?  
- 3 años!  
- perfecto! Que dices?  
- por mi bien! Me ahorra muchos gastos!!- confesó la chica- que dices Harry?  
- 5 años es mucho!- comentó tristemente  
- bien! Hagamos esto… que te parece dos años, vamos! Dos años se pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos después nos mudamos a nuestro propio hogar! Que te parece?- cuestiono el rubio esperanzado- piensa que todos los libros que necesites no tendrás que comprarlos o matarte horas en la biblioteca universitaria por que te apuesto a que lo tengo en mi casa, piensa que son tus dos primeros años y necesitas adaptarte a la rutina del estudio y no preocuparte por otras cosas, piensa que San Mungo queda a dos cuadras de la mansión y la universidad a una cuadra, piensa que me prometiste que ahora que somos amigos no nos separaríamos nunca hasta que uno de los dos se casara!- concluyó el Sly algo melancólico  
- bueno…- _" NO, NO" _le gritaba una voz en su cabeza _"PROBLEMAS!!" _- esta bien!- aceptó Harry ignorando la voz, vamos que mas se podía esperar es un Gryffindor, es leal por naturaleza y él no iba abandonar a su amigo!  
-EXELENTE!! Le escribiré a Papá para darle las noticias!- dijo excitado de la alegría Draco  
_"Oh, Oh" _allí estaban los problemas, iba a vivir por dos años bajo el mismo techo que Lucius Malfoy!!

No! Definitivamente Harry no era un adolescente normal, babeaba por el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos y ahora por lealtad echó a la basura todos sus intentos de sacarse a Malfoy padre de la cabeza y es que¿Qué adolescente puede controlar sus locas y alteradas hormonas conviviendo con el objeto de sus deseos? Tal vez un adolescente normal podría o huiría de esa situación pero como ya les dije Harry Potter No era un adolescente normal…

**TBC **  
-----------------------------  
DONDE ESTA MI SENTIDO DEL HUMOR?? Espero que aparezca en los próximos capítulos!!  
_"Y así comienza tu fic querida Selene espero que te guste como va la cosa… jajaja aún no entro en la acción pero calma lo mejor se deja para después…. Cualquier cambio o cosa que desees en el fic… DIMELO!! Que fue echo para tu satisfacción!!" _

**NO SON LIBRES DE NO DEJARME UN REVEW!!**

_**"EVEN THE BEST FALL DOWN SOMETIMES "**_

_**See ya!**_

_**Krispy-Sly**_


	2. “EN LA MANSION MALFOY”

**HELLO!! Aquí estoy subiendo lo mas rápido que puedo esta corta historia! Gracias por los revews!!**

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para volar mi imaginación y hacer con ellos lo que yo no puedo hacer…

ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO MI QUERIDA SELENE CRYSTAL WINGS!!

CAPITULO 2  
**"EN LA MANSION MALFOY"**

Harry arrugaba una y otra ves la manga de su sweater de los nervios… estaban en el tren de regreso a el anden 9 ¾ y de allí se irían Draco, Hermione y él directo a su nuevo hogar, la mansión Malfoy.  
-nervioso?- cuestiono Draco maliciosamente  
-cállate!  
-entonces Ron que era eso tan importante que nos querías decir?- pregunto Hermione  
- pues que me iré a Rumania!!- anunció el pelirrojo muy contento  
-oh!- exclamó Hermione algo confundida- por cuanto tiempo?  
- la escuela de aurores me acepto… pero Charlie me consiguió cupo en Rumania! NO ES GENIAL!! El plan es estudiar dos años en Rumania y el resto aquí! Que les parece?  
-WAOO!! RON!! Eso increíble! Que bueno amigo me alegro por ti!!- dijo Harry abrazando a su amigo de la infancia ( N/A: desde los 11 cuenta como infancia? No… bueno ustedes entendieron…)  
- Si Ron es fantástico… sabes cuanto vas aprender allá!!- dijo Draco uniéndose al abrazo, tras unos segundos los chicos voltearon a ver a la castaña que estaba como paralizada en su asiento- pasa algo Mione?  
-ah?... no! Jajaja lo siento! Felicidades Ron enhorabuena! Mira que allá no puedes vaguear como lo hacías en Hogwarts… tienes que poner mucho empeño!!- dijo Hermione tratando de fingir lo que era obvio para todos…el amor de su vida se iba a Rumania por 2 años y ella aún seguía tragándose sus sentimientos.

El tren llego al anden muy pronto para dos ex prefectos que sabían seria la ultima vez que se verían en mucho tiempo.  
- bueno amigo… escríbenos!!- dijo Harry abrazándolo nuevamente  
-si! Compañero claro!!- afirmó Ron, se abrazó a Draco y luego a su amiga- se que soy un tonto por decirte esto ahora- le susurró a la chica- pero espero regresar maduro y digno de ti… te amo… espérame Hermione!- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se perdió en la multitud de padres y alumnos.

Un carro ya esperaba a los tres futuros universitarios, los cuales subieron sus cosas al maletero y entraron al auto.  
El viaje duro una hora y los dos chicos dormían uno apoyado en el otro sin percatarse que junto a ellos su mejor amiga soltaba lágrimas silenciosas de frustración por haber perdido 7 años de su vida ocultando lo que sentía por el pelirrojo, lágrimas de tristeza por que estaría dos años sin sus comentarios, sin su sonrisa, sin sus pecas, sin su Ron y lágrimas de alegría por que él también la amaba!

El auto entro a los terrenos de la mansión y se para en la rotonda de la entrada.  
-para ser casa de magos tiene ciertas cosa echas para muggles…- comentó Hermione  
- es que Papá esta expandiendo sus contactos al mundo no mágico! Y necesita tu sabes disimular y adaptarse a sus nuevos clientes!- explicó el rubio bajándose del auto- pasen!- invitó abriendo la enorme puerta de caoba y dándole paso a sus amigos- bienvenidos a la Mansión Malfoy!!  
-Waooo! Es un lugar hermoso – comentó Harry asombrado por la amplitud del lobby, el mármol negro a sus pies y el cielo raso pintado en forma de cielo.  
Draco les dio un breve tour por la mansión que incluía sala, comedor, estudio, librería, habitaciones, patio, cocina, sala de estar, sala de recreación, piscina, mazmorras, sala de música, sala de baile, etc.…

-tu casa tiene una decoración muy refinada!- dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras de mármol con dirección a las habitaciones  
-Si! Narcissa es la responsable de eso!- dijo Draco con tono aburrido  
-y donde esta ella?- preguntó Harry algo molesto  
-no se!- respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- Papá se separó de ella tras la derrota de Voldemort, tu sabes esa legislación de que si tu esposa o esposo era servidor de él te hacían un ritual de separación  
- y tu papá fue el que se separo de ella!!- dijo Hermione incrédula  
-Si! Los Malfoys son mas astutos que los Blacks, además Narcissa tenía la marca!  
- tu papá también!- dijo inmediatamente la chica  
- pero papá esta bien con el ministerio gracias a Harry- explico guiñándole un ojo al moreno- así que la que quedo mal fue ella!- concluyó feliz- no le pudo sacar ni un knuck a Papá!

Harry escuchaba con una radiante sonrisa, ya Narcissa no sería un problema pero igual eso no quitaba el hecho de que Lucius fuera hetero.

-esta es tu habitación Mione- dijo abriendo una puerta rosada- Papá la mando a pintar rosa para ti!- comentó con una amplio sonrisa el rubio  
La chica sonrió ampliamente y entro a su habitación tres puertas mas adelante se detuvieron  
- esta es la tuya Harry!- dijo abriendo una puerta roja con Snitch s pintadas en los bordes, el moreno miro extrañado a su amigo el cual se encogió de hombros y dijo- fue Papá el de la decoración  
- bueno…- exclamó Harry sonreído- y cual es la tuya?- cuestiono mirando el pasillo que contaba con 10 puertas  
-la mía es esa la de la puerta negra- señaló una puerta que estaba a dos habitaciones que las del moreno y la de Papá es la verde- informo señalando la que estaba al final del pasillo.  
- solo tienen 10 habitaciones?  
-No! Las demás están en otro pasillo pero allá están las habitaciones de Narcissa, mis tías y sus invitadas pero ahora que ella no esta ya nadie las usa  
- tus papas dormían en habitaciones separadas?  
- claro! Si papá no la soportaba! Lo último que querían era compartir la caa!- respondió Draco- ahora ve y descansa, te llamo para la cena!

Harry entró a su habitación y quedó asombrado era del tamaño de su habitación en Hogwarts con la diferencia de que solo había una cama y muuy amplia, el armario era tan grande que sobraba espacio, tenía dos estantes de caoba para sus libros, una mesa de noche junto a su cama, un sofá frente a la chimenea (oh! Si! Tenia una chimenea!) un amplio escritorio de roble y el balcón con vista a los terrenos de la mansión, entro al baño por curiosidad, la cómoda era grande acompañada de un espejo, al lado estaba el lavabo, el retrete, un pequeño armario con toallas, albornoz y productos de higiene de muchas variedades (con decir que tenía 8 shampoo de diferentes marcas) un puerta de cristal que era la regadera y la bañera en la cual cabían dos personas fácilmente .  
Después de todo no era tan malo vivir en la Mansión Malfoy, solo tenía que evitar a Lucius a toda costa.  
Acomodo sus posesiones, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir.

-Harry!- oyó que lo llamaron _"Draco" _pensó sonriendo y estirándose sin abrir los ojos  
-mmm… quiero seguir durmiendo, esta cama esta deliciosa!- comentó aún sin abrir los ojos- no quiero cenar Dragón!  
- no creo que sea saludable saltarse la cena Sr. Potter!- dijo la inconfundible voz masculina de Lucius- después de todo almorzó burundangas!  
Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, Lucius Malfoy estaba parado al lado de su cama mirándolo divertido  
-Sr. Malfoy!- exclamó sentándose rojo de la vergüenza  
-Lucius, llámame Lucius, si permites que nos tuteemos claro esta!  
-por supuesto!- exclamó mas emocionado de lo que quiso aparentar- no se preocupe ya bajo a cenar!  
- Harry!- llamó el adulto sentándose en la cama mirándolo fijamente, el moreno se removió incomodo- quería agradecerte por…  
- no hay nada que agradecer Sr.- interrumpió Harry rápidamente- Draco es mi amigo y él lo quiere mucho y yo lo quiero mucho a él y por nada del mundo quiero ver a Draco triste así que.. no hay nada que agradecer- dijo con una amplia sonrisa  
-Draco…-suspiró el rubio- si yo también lo quiero mucho!- el moreno sonrió aún mas- bueno te esperamos en el comedor Harry!- Lucius se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.  
Harry soltó un largo suspiró, esas visitas de Lucius no lo ayudarían en nada a su propósito de olvidarlo.

-Draco…Draco…Draco…- se repetía molesto el patriarca- que estupidez estoy haciendo!- de dijo exasperado _"como me puede gustar un niño! Obviamente esta loco por mi hijo hasta lo llama Dragón… claro es eso sino por que otra razón aceptó ser su amigo de una! Obviamente lo quiere… POR MERLIN EL MISMO LO DIJO!! Capaz y son pareja! Claro! Por eso Draco inventaba esas excusa para vernos con Harry! Tal vez quería presentármelo como su novio! Sí! Eso es! Si van a vivir juntos y todo! Están aquí para que yo acepte su relación! Ahhh! Que tonto soy! Como puedo desearte tanto Potter!!" _- se dijo mentalmente mientras tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa  
- y Harry?- preguntó el rubio  
- ya viene…- contestó con un deje de amargura en su voz. No! Deseo era cuando lo vio en el partido de Quiddittch de sexto curso contra Slytherin!... deseo tenía cunado lo vio pelear contra el Lord Oscuro pero eso fue hace un año, desde que lo declararon inocente de todos los cargos gracias a él comenzó a verlo con otros ojos, unos ojos que jamás había usado, Si! Lucius se enamoro de Harry el día de su juicio a partir de allí no lo podía sacar de su cabeza. _"no puedo creerlo, enamorado del novio de mi hijo" _  
-Siento la demora!- se disculpó el moreno sentándose junto a su amigo el cual le sonrió y Harry le sonrió de vuelta  
Lucius que no se perdió la escena bajo la mirada a su plato casi perforándolo de la angustia, como se permitió eso, enamorarse de un jovencito o mas bien de ESE jovencito. Al principio abrazó la idea de intentar algo con él cuando Draco le escribió que vivirían en la mansión por dos años pero ahora que sabía que tipo de relación tienen Harry y su hijo se percataba de que ya no podía hacer nada, por que por nada del mundo arruinaría la relación de Draco ante todo estaba la felicidad de su hijo.

--------------------

Una semana, ya había pasado una semana en que casi no pisaba la mansión para evitar verlo, para olvidarse de él pero en el fondo sabía que eso era tan imposible como un muggle siendo ministro de magia y allí estaban cenando nuevamente, riendo juntos y él solo fingía indiferencia y un paz imperturbable

-ya tenemos todo listo Padre  
- si! Que bueno, ya compraron todo lo que necesitaran?  
- si- afirmaron los 3 a la vez  
- cuando inician clases?  
- la próxima semana!- respondió Harry  
- disfruten sus últimos días libres entonces!- dijo Lucius con cara molesta, los 2 jóvenes lo miraron extrañados- con permiso!- dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor  
_"Vamos Lucius! Eres un Malfoy debes comportarte!" _  
- que le pasa a tu papá?- preguntó Harry sorprendido por la repentina ida del rubio  
- no se, supongo que es el estrés del trabajo- respondió tranquilamente Draco poniéndose en pie junto con sus dos amigos  
-chicos yo voy a mi habitación a escribirle a mis padres!- informó Hermione para luego salir disparada a su habitación  
-sabes que ayuda a relajar Harry?- preguntó maliciosamente Draco  
-que?  
- un buen polvo  
-ay! Dragón por favor!!  
- ya veras cuando estés hasta el cuello de trabajos, vas a desear tanto relajarte! Pero no te preocupes yo como buen amigo te ayudaré!- dijo el rubio para luego salir corriendo a su habitación  
- de que rayos hablas! VEN ACÁ DRAGON!! NO HUYAS COBARDE!!- gritó Harry mientras lo perseguía, corrió tan rápido que a la hora de frenar se le hizó imposible y termino en la cama del rubio con este bajo él  
- que quisiste decir con eso del estrés y el polvo- cuestiono aún sobre su amigo  
- que a papá no le vendría nada mal un buen polvo contigo para relajarlo- explico cambiando de posición ahora él estaba sobre el moreno  
- que tu papá es…  
-aún no se a demostrado lo contrario!- lo interrumpió Draco- vamos Harry nada te cuesta hacerlo- el moreno se sonrojo- ahh… es que te da pena?  
- claro! Es tu Papá o sea!!  
-ay! Ni que fueras un virgen!! Bueno entonces hagamos una prueba!- dijo Draco amoldando su cuerpo al de su amigo- piensa que soy él, no te costará mucho casi nos parecemos!  
-Dragón… yo…  
-no leoncito, vamos déjate llevar…- susurró para luego besarlo el rubio miraba cada reacción del moreno mientras lo besaba

Harry abrió enormemente los ojos de la sorpresa y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos grises mirándolo atentamente, tan parecidos a los de _"Lucius" _pensó cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el beso que cada vez se volvió mas exigente y desenfrenado las manos de los dos mejores amantes de Hogwarts no se quedaban quietas, tocaban todo lo que podían y quitando todo lo que estorbaba hasta quedar en boxers.  
Draco comenzó a recorrer con la lengua el pecho de Harry deleitándose con el exquisito sabor de su amigo y el moreno sentía esos hormigueos provocados por la lengua del rubio y como sus erecciones ya estaban despertando, abrió los ojos y vio esos cabellos rubios casi platinados desparramados por su tórax mientras que Draco jugaba con su ombligo  
-ahh!!- gimió el moreno ladeando la cabeza y allí estaba el objeto de sus deseos mirándolo con desprecio y curiosidad?

Se separo de Draco en un ágil movimiento dejando desconcertado a su amigo que estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no se había percatado de la presencia de su padre.  
- que te pasa?- cuestiono el rubio frunciendo el entre cejo  
-Draco…- suspiro el moreno que estaba con la respiración acelerada y el corazón en la boca  
- NO!, DRACO NO! Te dije que te imagines que soy mi papá- comentó el rubio algo molesto pero dos pares de ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, uno del asombro y el otro de la sorpresa- vamos si te esta funcionando mira lo excitado que estas pensando en un polvo con mi padre!!- se inclinó para besar a Harry el cual lo tomó por los hombros y le voltio la cara en dirección a la puerta  
-Draco, tu papá- dijo Harry mas alto de lo que realmente quería. Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de abrir los ojos como plato  
-Pa… pá- articuló el rubio

Su cuerpo al fin le respondió así que rápidamente se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de su hijo cerrando la puerta.

**TBC **  
----------------------  
Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, créanme que no va a ser una historia muy larga, aun me queda subir el cuarto capitulo de "Loco por un Gryffindor"

Selene DONDE ESTAS!!!

Revews!! sean buenas!! y portense mal!!

"Even the best fall down sometimes"

_See ya!_

**Krispy-Sly**


	3. Se demuestra lo Contrario

CAPITULO 3

Se demuestra lo contrario

No! Definitivamente esa no era una imagen que quería seguir teniendo en su mente, aún que era de lo mas erótica ver a Harry prácticamente desnudo, excitado y cuando gimió, OH! SI eso si era para conservar pero quitando a su hijo de encima por supuesto!! Y mas bien poniéndose en su lugar mmm… si! Mucho mejor…. _"NO! No puedo seguir fantaseando con la pareja de mi hijo" _se recriminó para seguir caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación  
-grr!- gruño frustrado al ver que ya tenía un bulto molesto en su entrepierna- no puedo seguir así!- se dijo soltando un suspiro pero las imágenes seguían en su mente

Maldito el momento en que se le ocurrió ver por que su hijo y Harry hacían tanto secándolo en el pasillo y después verlos y quedar petrificado en la puerta que ni siquiera se habían inmutado en cerrar y las palabras de Draco… Harry… excitado pensando en él? Que clase de sórdido juego hacían, por que Harry tenía que imaginarse a Draco como él? Que clase de jueguito de pareja se inventan estos dos?

-ah!!- gritó frustrado el bulto se hacia cada vez mas insoportable y cunado tenía esos problemas, normalmente los saciaba con un amante pero cual? _"Harry" _NO! _" no puedo fantasear con el novio de mi hijo!! Que necedad!" _

El rubio se aproximó a la chimenea y echando un puñado de polvos flu metió la cabeza  
-Albert!- llamó y un joven de unos 27 años pelinegro y ojos marrón apareció en su campo de visión- necesito un buen polvo!  
- me imaginé! A que no existe otra razón para que me llames!- dijo el moreno- hazte a un lado!- pidió para luego abrirse paso y atravesar la chimenea al llegar y sacudirse el polvo Lucius se lanzó sobre él besándolo apasionadamente juntando sus caderas y moviéndolas con frenesí  
-mmm… veo que has empezado sin mi!- dijo el joven sintiendo el bulto del rubio, el cual le sonrío con malicia y lo condujo a la cama.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

-será mejor que hable con papá- dijo Draco tras prácticamente una hora de silencio en la que Harry solo miraba a través de la puerta del balcón las estrellas y Draco seguía sentado en la cama  
- de que?- preguntó distraídamente  
- pues de que mas de lo que vio!!!- contesto algo irritado el rubio  
-QUE??!!! ESTAS LOCO!!!- gritó el moreno mirando a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados y rojo de la vergüenza  
- no estoy loco tengo que hablar con él  
-para que?  
-pues… por que… bueno digamos que mi papá no sabía que soy gay! Puede que se lo imaginara pero créeme que después de lo que vio lo tiene confirmado… vamos Harry es obvio que necesito hablar con él de este asunto- explico Draco parándose frente a su amigo  
- si tienes razón- dijo el moreno con pesadez  
- bueno, entonces que dices? Me acompañas?- cuestiono tomándolo de las manos  
- QUEE??!!! NI LOCO!!!- Gritó soltándose del agarre- yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, ni que fuera tu novio!!  
- oh Harry vamos!- le rogó tomándolo de las caderas y recostando su cabeza en un hombre del moreno- por favor me da miedo ir solo…  
-Draco! No creo que te valla a pasar nada!!- dijo deslizando su mano distraídamente por la espalda al rubio  
- a papá hay que temerle!! Si es mas recto que una regla!! Cuando era niño uff no te imaginas lo firme y rígido que se ponía con las cosas de la imagen!  
- no hay que temerle! Ya tu papá no es así ha cambiado… además el te quiere mucho y va aceptar tus preferencias!  
- pero James! Por favor…- pidió besándole el mentón, para luego pasar a la mejilla y después besarle la punta de la nariz para terminar en los labios y comenzar un beso lento que poco a poco fue tomando ritmo hasta dejarlos sin aire  
- desde cuando usas estos trucos para convencerme?- cuestiono el león divertido  
- desde ahora que se que funcionan!- contestó tranquilamente- vamos James!  
- AHORA!!  
- pues claro ahora! Que te pensabas que mañana! No puedo dejar que mi padre le meta mente a esto!  
- bien! Las cosas que uno hace por amistad!!

Los dos que aún seguían en boxers comenzaron a vestirse y caminaron lentamente al cuarto de Lucius, tan lento como sino quisieran llegar nunca.  
Draco tocó la puerta pero nadie le contestó, probó abrirla y para decepción de ambos estaba sin seguro así que despacio la abrieron y … sus mandíbulas llegaron al piso y sus ojos estaban abiertos como paltos y es que con la escena que los recibió no era para menos.  
Lucius desnudo acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole su cuerpo, un muchacho moreno estaba sentado sobre sus caderas empalmándose frenéticamente con la erección del rubio y gritando como loco.  
AHH!! LU! AHH!! Tienes la polla mas grande y deliciosa que existe!!! Ahh!! SOMETEME!!- gritaba Albert y Lucius lo tomo de las caderas, salió de él y lo voltio poniéndolo en cuatro patas con dirección hacia la puerta y lo embistió fuertemente  
-AHH!!- gimieron los dos a la vez y al abrir sus ojos grises los vio, Draco y Harry con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos a mas no poder  
-VAMOS LU! MONTAME!! MONTAME NO PARES!!- gritó Albert sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, el rubio salió de él rápidamente y se cubrió con la manta  
-Draco… yo…- articuló Lucius sin saber realmente que decir  
Draco cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza como tratando de apartar la imagen de su padre follándose a un tío que no estaba nada mal, abrió los ojos mas calmado, tomo a Harry de la mano el cual ya había cerrado la boca pero aún no salía del estupor  
-disculpa padre…eh… no fue nuestra intensión interrumpir… queríamos hablar contigo pero… será en otra ocasión!- concluyó halando a su amigo y cerrando la puerta

Caminaron distraídamente a la habitación mas cercana o sea la de Draco, entraron, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama con la mirada perdida  
-ese era mi padre cierto?- preguntó aún con los ojos fijos en la nada  
-si- soltó Harry como un suspiro  
- mi papá follándose a un tipo verdad?  
-aja  
Tras unos minutos de silencio Draco se pudo de pie  
.Señoras y Señores… miembros del jurado esta noche bajo pruebas irrefutables hemos demostrado que mi Padre Lucius Malfoy NO ES HETERO!!- gritó Draco dando salto- te dije!!  
- que se te cayó un tornillo Dragón!! Acabas de ver a tu padre follando con un tipo!!- dijo Harry pasmado  
- y? él es libre de tirarse a quien le de la gana!- contestó tranquilamente- que no entiendes Harry! Ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos!! Primero por que papá se acuesta con hombre por ende no me va hacer la pelota a mi por ser gay! Y segundo tienes una oportunidad con él, te quejabas de que era hetero... bueno ya vez que no lo es! Harry… la puerta que da al objeto de tus deseos se ha abierto!!  
-es tu padre Draco!!  
- y tu eres mi mejor amigo… vamos!! Mas perfecto no puede ser!!- gritó emocionado

A pesar de que estaba internamente muerto de la vergüenza no reflejó nada cuado abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, lo mejor era tener que una charla padre e hijo.

-Draco!- llamó entrando a la habitación  
-shhh…- lo silenció el menor señalando al moreno que dormía en su pecho- pasa...- susurró, Lucius dio un par de paso dudando y al final cerró la puerta y camino hacia su hijo- Papá disculpa por haberte importunado!- se disculpó en voz baja  
Lucius se arrodillo al lado de su hijo que seguía acostado con Harry durmiendo en su pecho, no podía evitar admirar la belleza del moreno y mas en ese estado de inconciencia  
-de lo que te quería hablar Draco es sobre lo que viste!- dijo Lucius con seriedad- se que debes pensar lo peor de mi…  
-Jamás!!- lo interrumpió Draco con un gritó susurrado- para nada papá al contrario no sabes lo feliz que me hizo- le dedico una tierna sonrisa- bueno no me refiero aunque me halla gustado lo que vi… bueno si me gusto que seas activo… no que me gusto verte con ese chico… pero es guapo y eso es bueno… Lo que quiero decir es que…  
- es que?  
- el motivo por el que Harry y yo fuimos a tu habitación era para hablar contigo sobre lo que tu viste- dijo fingiendo apenarse- yo te quería decir pues que soy gay  
- me lo imagine- contestó el adulto tranquilamente  
- y pues tenía miedo de que te enojaras conmigo o algo así, por eso no pensaba decírtelo a meno que fuera sumamente necesario, pero nos viste en una situación comprometedora así que por eso decidí ir hablar contigo y claro al descubrir que tu también tenias relaciones con hombres me sentí tan aliviado de que no me fueras a repudiar o mirar con asco así que ya sabes papá me gustan los chicos!- concluyó con tranquilidad  
- y Harry es tu pareja!  
-Qué? No claro que no!- dijo Draco sin levantar la voz- Harry es mi mejor amigo, nosotros no… nunca… por ahora..- terminó de decir, el moreno se removió en su pecho- Harry es como un hermano para mi!  
- que clase de hermandad es esa?- preguntó con voz neutral para disimular la incredulidad de las palabras de su hijo _"hermanos si claro, lo mismo decíamos Severus y yo en nuestros tiempos… y bueno si fuéramos hermanos lo que hacíamos se llamaría incesto!!" _  
Draco sabía lo que se refería la pregunta de su padre y sabía que no lo estaba convenciendo y sentía a Harry impaciente sobre él para que arreglara las cosas, bueno ese era el momento esperado por el moreno y por él, tenía que decir las palabras indicadas para que Lucius viera luz verde con Harry

-una hermandad incondicional y si te refieres a lo que viste era por que Harry esta muy estresado últimamente así que lo ayudaba a "liberar tensione"- dijo las últimas palabras con un tomo muy significativo en la familia Malfoy cualquier palabra dicho con ese tono significaba "solo fue un polvo".  
Lucius soltó un suspiro mental si Draco decía eso de "esa forma" significaba que amorosamente no tenía nada con Harry era libre y él también para intentarlo  
- ya! Mira Draco independientemente de que tenga mis preferencias sexuales iguales a las tuyas… aunque fueran diferentes no te repudiaría y ni nada por el estilo, te seguiría queriendo igual!!  
-papá tu desde cuando…-_ "te acuestas con hombres" _- tu sabes  
- desde que entraste a Hogwarts!- _"desde la primera vez que vi a Harry" _  
- y ese muchacho es tu…  
-no! Él solo me ayudaba tu sabes a "liberar tensiones"  
- te gustan jóvenes…  
-si  
-morenos?- cuestiono con malicia  
-preferiblemente- respondió con una sonrisa altanera, hubo un corto silencio y Lucius se puso en pie- me retiro en vista de que TODO esta aclarado- Draco asintió feliz- buenas noches Draco- se despidió saliendo de la habitación  
-despierta bello durmiente- susurró el rubio, Harry abrió los ojos- te dije que tenías oportunidad!  
-si y yo te dije que él pensaba que tu y yo…  
- bueno ahora que los problemas han sido resuelto y ya no tienes excusas, que piensas hacer?- preguntó el rubio mirando fijamente a su amigo  
- pues que mas! Seducir a tu padre obviamente!- respondió el moreno sonriendo con picardía.

**TBC****….**


	4. Lucius Malfoy

CAPITULO 4

Lucius Malfoy

Harry se levantó con muchos ánimos al día siguiente ahora que sabía que sexualmente no le era indiferente a Lucius Malfoy podía hacer algo para ganárselo primero físicamente después ya vería, por que obviamente estaba interesado en algo mas que "liberar tensiones" con el Sr. Malfoy.

Cuando fue que dejo de odiar a ese arrogante hombre? no recordaba con exactitud pero de lo si recordaba era que al perder a Sirius su vida cambió por completo ya la vida en sí no la veía con los mismos ojos y Lucius Alcoy estaba en todas partes en el ministerio, en el andén 9 ¾, en los partidos de Quiddittch, en Hogsmead y cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba y en su estomago sentía un extraño hormigueo _"mariposas en el estomago" _  
Draco se reveló y le dijo a Dumbledor que no quería ser mortifago y se encontró a si mismo deseando que el papá de Draco también quisiera pelear a su lado por eso acogió al rubio con la esperanza de llegar a Lucius pero no fue así aunque no se arrepintió ya que Draco valía la pena como amigo  
Y por último en la batalla final en donde lo salvo un par de veces de unas maldiciones sin que nadie se diera cuenta…¿Por qué lo salvaba? ¿Por qué no se lo hizo ver? No aún no quería afrontar la realidad de lo que empezaba a sentir por le patriarca de los Malfoy pero en el juicio de solo escuchar que sería enviado a Azkaban con cadena perpetua no se pudo reprimir y abogó por él usando su fama de Salvador del Mundo Mágico, claro que lo tenía que defender ese fue el día en que aceptó que estaba enamorado del adulto por que simplemente no podía concebir su vida y la de Draco sin Lucius, aunque no lo viera mas nunca si el rubio era libre él era feliz y ahora que puede tantear terreno con él definitivamente que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

0000000000000000

Se sentó irradiando alegría, no podía dejar de sonreír la vida era hermosa, perfecta, maravillosa… el motivo de su alegría pues cual mas Ron le había escrito. Al principio solo hablaba de cómo era Rumania y los partidos de Quiddittch y la escuela de aurores, claro que ella quería saber todo eso pero temía que el pelirrojo comenzara actuar como si no pasara nada _"y si me lo imaginé" _llegó a pensar pero no, no fue así, la última estrofa era corta su querido Ronald le explicaba que desde el día del Troll en su primer año supo que Hermione era de suma importancia en su vida, le decía que extrañaba su sonrisa, sus peleas, sus regaños en fin que la extrañaba por completo que cada año que pasaba se sentía menos digno de ella, por que ella era excepcional para él no habían suficientes palabras para que abarcara la descripción de su Hermione, su princesa, su todo y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de buscar meritos y destacarse por él solo le demostraría a ella y a él mismo ser merecedor de su amor, si es que ella sentía algo por él… _"Qué sientes por mi Mione?" " me quieres tanto como yo a ti? O solo como un amigo?"_ obviamente Hermione le escribió una carta tan extensa que ahora se cuestionaba si el pelirrojo la leería completa!

-jajaja ay! Ron!- pensó divertida sirviéndose comida  
- Te ves muy contenta hoy Mione… algo en especial?- cuestiono el rubio mirando atentamente a la chica  
-mm…. No nada en especial… por cierto Ron les manda saludos!- respondió tranquilamente  
- así que Ron escribió y como está?- preguntó Harry  
- pues esta muy bien  
-ya… eso es todo lo que nos vas a decir de él?- preguntó Draco frunciendo el entrecejo  
- que mas quieres que te diga de él?- cuestiono un poco sonrojada  
-bueno como le van en la escuela de aurores, como es el país, el Quiddittch tu sabes cosa de las que normalmente hablan los chicos…- respondió Harry- por que… de que pensabas que hablábamos?  
- no de nada…   
-mira Mione si piensas que no sabemos lo que hay entre ustedes pues nos tildas de idiotas!- dijo Draco fingiendo estar ofendido  
-Que?! No se a que te refieres entre nosotros no hay nada…  
- si, si claro!! Dragón tu papá no va bajar a desayunar?- preguntó Harry algo molesto  
- lo siento mi león pero papá esta de viaje!- contestó el rubio- se fue temprano  
- cuando regresa pregunto la chica  
- en un mes  
-QUUUEEE???!!!- gritó Harry alterado y él rubio estalló en risas- Malfoy me estas tomando el pelo?- cuestiono fulminándolo con la mirada  
- ya! que humor!!, regresa en una semana- contestó para luego comenzar a comer  
- una semana…- susurró Harry POR QUE AHORA!! Justo ahora que estaba decidido hacer todo lo posible por tener a ese sexy adulto, él se iba…

1111111111111111

Lucius Malfoy siempre ha sido considerado un hombre guapo, refinado, inteligente e irresistible; un hombre de negocios que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, un hombre egoísta, despiadado, frío y calculador, así lo criaron, así le enseñaron a ser pero lo que no le enseñaron fue a idolatrar a alguien y rebajarse a buscar reconocimientos pero él lo hacía, ese era el punto débil de Lucius.  
Imitó a su padre a la perfección convirtiéndose en un ser frío y despiadado pero a pesar de ser una copia exacta del cruel hombre jamás se ganó su aprobación, su afecto, una felicitación o tan siquiera una palmada en el hombro.

Cuando Lord Voldemort apareció en su vida y lo llamó a sus filas admiró a ese hombre por que se fijó en él, por que le dio la oportunidad de probarse pero en el fondo lo único que quería de ese oscuro hombre era lo que nunca obtuvo de su padre, solo quería el reconocimiento de él por ende siguiendo sus instrucciones se casó con Narcissa Black, por mandato de él reclutó al único que lo aceptó y lo quería como en muy en el fondo él era, su mejor amigo y amante Severus Snape… ¿Cuántas estupideces había hecho en su vida por buscar respeto y admiración? Muchas ¿Consiguió algo de lo que buscaba por parte del Lord? No, Voldemort fue igual que su padre, le exigió y le exigió y no le dio nada a cambio o por lo meno no le dio lo que el quería.  
El Lord le arrancó lo poco humano que le quedaba, Lucius Malfoy se volvió un cascarón, una fachada. Lo descubrió el día en que mató a su padre por orden de Voldemort, esa noche con el cuerpo de su padre inerte ante sus ojos, no lloró, ni sintió pena o tristeza, de hecho no sintió nada, nada por la muerte de su padre y mucho menos responsabilidad o culpabilidad por haberlo matado, allí entendió todo, por que su padre nunca lo quiso, nunca lo amo, por que todo lo que hacía nunca era suficiente para él, solo por el simple echo de que su padre también era un cascarón, él tampoco sentía nada y ahora Lucius se había convertido en su padre pero ese no era su destino, no, ya que un niño encendió una pequeña llama en su interior al derrotar a Lord Voldemort por primera vez Lucius vio luz en su vida, él no sería como su padre, Draco su bebé no tendría la infancia, la vida vacía y sin sentido que él tuvo.

Lucius Malfoy le enseño todo lo que sabía a su hijo pero siempre le dio la libertad de escoger lo que quería ser. Odió con toda su alma a la bruja que le dio los peores momentos d su vida a su dragón, la zorra hipócrita de Narcissa Black pero ella en la actualidad era cosa del pasado, era algo superado y olvidado, de hecho todo ahora era cosa del pasado.  
Lucius Malfoy ya no era solo un cascarón, no, él era dueño de su vida, de su futuro; no padres que complacer, no Lord que idolatrar, no esposa que soportar, no sociedad que engañar. Él estaba vivo y libre gracias a que si hijo hizo lo correcto y cambió de bando, su Draco le hizo sentir tan orgulloso, su pequeño había conseguido lo que le tomó a él toda una vida y no consiguió con su padre.  
El amaba a su hijo, siempre lo haría, Draco le devolvió la vida y Harry… Harry no solo lo libro de la esclavitud de la idolatría hacia un ser que poco a poco lo estaba matando sino que también esa pequeña llama de esperanza que una vez encendió en él la convirtió en un volcán en erupción por vivir, por sentir, por reír, por compartir y por amar… nunca se ganaría el corazón de Harry Potter pero aún así lo amaría en silencio, lo amaría por la eternidad.

Lucius Malfoy se considera un hombre rehabilitado de esos que solo tocando fondo se dan cuenta de la porquería de vida que llevan. Él era considerado un hombre idealista pero seguía los ideales equivocados, un hombre ambicioso pero lo único que ambiciona era lo que no podía tener, un hombre de visión pero sus ojos no miraban más allá de sus narices. Ahora en estos momentos después de la guerra como se considera? ¿Quién es Lucius Malfoy? Bueno te responderé esa pregunta, Lucius Malfoy es un padre amoroso y comprensivo, es reservado, es conservador… la única sombra del antiguo Lucius es su increíble belleza, su inteligencia, su refinamiento y que sigue siendo un hombre de negocios que obtiene todo lo que quiere… bueno no todo, jamás tendrá a Harry Potter pero de algo si esta seguro, que la historia que tuvo con su padre no se repetiría en él con su hijo.

-Sr. Malfoy aquí tiene una carta de su hijo- le informó Dan su asistente entregándole un pergamino  
-gracias!- exclamó y desenvolvió el pergamino

_**"Querido Papá:  
Prometiste que solo sería una semana y ya vas por la segunda. ¿Qué hay de importante en Italia para que nos tengas abandonados? Te extraño mucho…  
Nuestra primera semana a sido uff!! Un estrés pero el que mas cosas tiene que hacer es Harry, nunca en su vida había leído tantos libros como ahora y eso que solo es el comienzo de la carrera!  
Hermione… pues esta mas que a gusto en sus clases y cada vez que Ron le escribe se monta en una nube que nadie la puede bajar!!  
Yo … bueno yo soy un hombre de negocios así que no me va mal! jeje  
Vuelve pronto Papá, no sabes la falta que nos haces!  
Atte  
D.M **_

-ahh!- suspiró acompañado de una enorme sonrisa  
-todo bien señor?- preguntó Dan aún parado frente a él  
-no!- respondió, el chico lo miró interrogativo- extraño a mi hijo, creo que es hora de regresar a casa!  
- entiendo- exclamó Dan- de inmediato le acomodo todo Sr. Malfoy  
_"Si extraño a Draco son contar con lo mucho que extraño a Harry" _pensó releyendo la carta.

222222222222

-cuando vuelve?- preguntó por decimoctava vez en el día  
-ahh!! HARRY QUE LADILLA ERES!!- gritó exasperado  
-señorcito Malfoy su padre lo espera en su despacho- anunció un elfo domestico  
- odio que me digan señorcito!! Bueno estas contento? Ya regreso!- dijo caminando hacia el despacho de su padre  
- claro que estoy contento-susurró Harry con una enorme sonrisa- sal Draco del despacho y pongo en función el plan A

½ hora después Harry vio a su amigo salir del despacho, esperó que se perdiera por el pasillo y algo nervioso tocó la puerta de roble negro  
-adelante!  
Lentamente giró el pomo abrió la puerta  
- buenas noches Sr. Malfoy- saludó tímidamente  
- llámame Lucius, Harry! Toma asiento- invitó señalándole un puesto frente a él divididos solo por el escritorio, el moreno tomo asiento y le sonrió dulcemente- dime en que te puedo ayudar! _"ayúdame a liberar tensiones para comenzar" _  
- veras, yo quería saber como estaba mi dinero ya que yo no se nada de nada respecto a gastos, ahorros e inversiones, me preguntaba si me podría explicar como iba la cosa ya que soy muy malo administrando mi dinero- explico con cara de inocencia  
-pues sí, definitivamente eres malo administrando de eso ya me he dado cuenta- dijo el rubio sonreído- pero nada que no puedas recuperar con una buena inversión, no te preocupes ya me estoy encargando de eso- explicó sacando un portafolio grueso con el nombre Harry Potter- como verás…- comenzó a decir y Harry prácticamente corrió a su lado y se inclinó a su altura para "ver mejor"- en… tus años de Hogwarts, pues no escatimaste en comprar y pagar lo que fuera-_ "Lucius nervioso esta charla esta valiendo la pena"_ Harry asintió escrutando atentamente los papeles frente a él, no entendía ni J pera quería aparentar conocimiento del tema ante los ojos de su amado- entonces también esta el asunto de las herencias, muchas personas están sacando deudas falsas de tus padres o de Black para quitarte el dinero- Harry asintió de nuevo para luego para en seco y voltear su rostro hacia el rubio juntó a él  
-que??- susurró con pesar, su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Lucius- por que no me lo dijiste antes?- susurró inclinándose imperceptiblemente hacia la cara del adulto  
- no te preocupes- le susurró el rubio- ya me estoy encargando del problema- le respondió también moviendo su rostro hacia el chico _"no tienes idea de cual es el verdadero problema guapo" _  
Lentamente se iban acercando ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro tan cerca de besarse pero él no podía dejárselas tan fácil al Señor Malfoy pero _"OH NO! Todavía no!" _Apunto de rozar sus labios Harry giró su rostro nuevamente a los papeles dejando a Lucius con los labios en el aire  
-así que ninguno de ellos recibirá lo que no les pertenece cierto?- cuestiono de lo mas tranquilo, el adulto sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad, se aclaró la garganta y respiro profundo  
-eh…sí, como te dije ya me estoy encargando de eso- respondió mirando embobado al moreno y preguntándose que rayos acababa de pasar, acaso estaban apunto de besarse? El moreno volteó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió tiernamente  
- te ves cansado- le dijo colocándose a sus espaldas y apretándole los hombros- te voy a dar un masaje- le susurró al oído para luego comenzar con la tortura  
No se quejo, ni reclamó solo cerró los ojos y se deleitó con el primer contacto que tenía con su Harry, era la primera vez que lo sentía y poco a poco inclinó su cabeza hasta tenerla apoyada en el escritorio disfrutando de los masajes del moreno pero a la vez tratando de controlar cualquier impulso que el provocaba el chico.  
-Draco tenía razón al aconsejarme tenerte de contador!- dijo Harry como si esos masajes fueran cosa de todos lo días- estas haciendo un buen trabajo Lucius, te lo agradezco!- termino el masaje aprovechando la posición del rubio le dio un beso en la nuca y vio como sus bellos se erizaron- nos vemos en la cena- le susurró y salió rápidamente de l despacho.  
_"bueno plan A ejecutado a la perfección" _se dijo caminando a su habitación con una amplia sonrisa

Que es lo que había pasado? No tenía ni la mas mínima idea, si no fuera por que amaba a ese chico y era consiente de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él llegaría a pensar que se le estaba insinuando pero… no eso no era posible definitivamente estaba cansado, tal vez se imaginó cosas, lo mejor era cenar y luego descansar por que si se imaginó a Harry seduciéndolo entonces definitivamente necesitaba dormir y BASTANTE!!

33333333333333  
-no te creo que le hayas hecho eso a papá- dijo Draco sentado en la cama de su mejor amigo, el cual le sonreía ampliamente- y él que hizo que dijo  
-pues nada, yo creo que estaba como en shock!  
- jajajaj mi papá en shock! Es la segunda vez desde que estas en la mansión, pobrecito  
- bueno el juego aún no acaba!  
- y cuando acaba?- cuestiono el rubio curiosamente, el moreno se sonrojó violentamente- mmm… déjame adivinar acaba cuando se acuesten?- Harry lo miró asombrado- no? Bueno entonces acaba cuando… sean pareja?  
- sabes Draco creo que es hora de cenar- dijo Harry nerviosamente  
- no me cambies el tema León… eso es lo que quieres? Harry- dijo poniéndose serio de golpe  
-Draco enserio quieres hablar de eso?- preguntó con tono cansado  
-Si! Quiero que me digas la verdad… puede llegar el día en que seas mi padrastro o algo así – dijo haciendo pucheros  
-AY! POR FAVOR DRAGON!! No creo llegar a eso… jajajaj tu padrastro mira las ocurrencias que dices!... vamos a cenar quieres?- dijo caminando hacia la puerta  
-Harry que quieres de mi padre?- preguntó caminando hacia él   
-todo Dragón!- dijo pasando un brazo por le hombro de su amigo- lo quiero todo de él

La cena en la Mansión Malfoy transcurrió…tranquila? Bueno si se le puede llamar tranquilo el hecho de que Harry rozaba descaradamente las piernas de Lucius y aprovechando que su puesto era a un lado de la cabecera donde se sienta el patriarca le rozaba la mano "accidentalmente" al momento de tomar algo de las bandejas de comida.  
El rubio estaba cada vez mas cerca del colapso nervioso, si Harry seguía así, su autocontrol Malfoy se iría a la mierda ya que tenía mucho tiempo deseándolo y su cuerpo estaba haciendo revolución con los toques del chico.  
Harry estaba mas que feliz, ver a Lucius nervioso y levemente sonrojado era algo que no tenía precio, definitivamente era una imagen para conservar.

A la hora del postre Harry hizo todo lo que una mente sucia puede imaginar hacer con los helados, crema batida y sirope de chocolate y para culminar pasaba deleitándose su lengua por lo labios y succionaba sus dedos con leves gemidos de placer.  
Hermione quería estallar de la risa _"Harry" _gracias a Dios había cambiado y para mejor, al fin estaba despreocupado y feliz.  
Draco comenzaba a excitarse con la imagen de su mejor amigo _"descarado" _su padre debía estar sufriendo un montón por no comerse al moreno allí y ahora, estaba orgulloso de su amigo, definitiva meten el león lo tenía todo bajo control.  
Lucius no quería dejar de verlo _"provocador" _su autocontrol tenía un limite y ese era, ahora si estaba seguro de que Harry se le había insinuado en su despacho _"¿Por qué?" _

El rubio se disculpo y salió del comedor y prácticamente se fue corriendo a su habitación a tomar una ducha fría; algo estaba pasando por la mente de su Harry y si era lo que sospechaba entonces si era un buen hombre de negocios que siempre obtiene lo que quiere aunque pensándolo bien el moreno era el que estaba llevando la batuta, en pocas palabras Harry 2 Lucius 0 pero eso se podía arreglar por algo era un Slytherin y las serpientes siempre tienen trucos bajo la manga… siempre tienen un forma de invertir las situaciones a su favor…

**TBC….**


	5. La Astucia Slytherin

CAPITULO 5

La Astucia Slytherin

-Esto es lo que vas hacer, le dices que lo espero en mi despacho que estoy tomando una ducha y luego bajo a reunirme con él, pero asegúrate de decir que estoy en la ducha y recálcale que me espere en mi despacho- ordenó Lucius con sonrisa maliciosa- te aseguro que vendrá a buscarme a la habitación   
-Señor por que Señor si lo tiene que esperar en el despacho…  
-simple Reeby, por que él no es un elfo! Es un joven con hormonas alborotadas  
-yo creo que el señorcito no desobedecerá Señor  
-Reeby cuantos años llevas sirviéndome?  
- desde que nació Señor  
-y cuantas veces has visto que me he equivocado?- cuestionó el rubio con desdén, el elfo miró a todas partes menos a su amo- deberías plancharte las manos por esa insolencia- dijo al entender lo que significaba el silencio del elfo  
-si señor ahora mismo señor  
-no! Ahora tu vas donde él y le dices lo que te ordené, si él va al despacho como tu dices que será obediente entonces no te planchas las manos pero si el "señorcito" desobedece viniendo a mi habitación te las planchas!!  
-si señor como usted diga señor!  
-ya veras que yo siempre tengo la razón y mas si se trata de jóvenes con hormonas desbocadas- concluyó con una amplia sonrisa  
-si señor!- afirmó el elfo llamado Reeby con una inclinación hasta el suelo para luego desaparecer  
-bueno es hora de la ducha!- se dijo quitándose la ropa y haciendo un camino con ellas hasta el baño, una invitación muda era el bóxer de seda negro en el piso de la puerta entre abierta del baño

0000000000000

Señorcito Potter el amo Malfoy lo solicita en su despacho, él bajará en unos minutos por que esta duchándose pero desea que lo espere en su despacho señorcito- informó Reeby  
-no me llames señorcito eso déjaselo a Draco!- dijo amablemente- llámame Harry  
-no me esta permitido llamar a la gente por su nombre señorcito  
-yo te lo permito!  
-usted no es mi amo!- dijo Reeby groseramente, Harry lo miró sombrado y el elfo corrió a golpearse contra el armario  
-para! Para! Para por favor!- gritaba Harry tratando de separar al elfo del armario cosa que solo consiguió arrojándolo al centro de la habitación  
-lo siento señorcito, lamento mi insolencia, es que tengo demasiados años trabajando con la familia Malfoy…- se disculpo Reeby  
-si algo se te debió pegar de ellos- dijo el moreno con sonrisa amable- tranquilo no pasa nada… ya bajo al despacho de Lucius!  
- bien, gracias!- exclamó desapareciendo

_"Lucius en la ducha?" _para que rayos iba a bajar si su habitación estaba mas cerca??  
Vestido con solo un Suéter y un jeans _**(N/A:lo siento acá estamos demasiado contaminados con la cultura gringa que palabras como esas no la conocemos en castellano! Dios que vergüenza!!...ni modo uu creó que en otras partes le dicen tejanos? Y poleras? No se! Sorry! ÓÓ ) **_puesto que él también acababa de ducharse, salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la del patriarca descalzo por que ni eso se había logrado poner gracias a la interrupción del elfo que llegó mientras se ponía el Suéter.  
Abrió la puerta sin tocar al fin y al cabo Lucius estaba en el baño, lo primero que vio fue el camino de prendas que llegaba a la puerta del baño situada a la derecha, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, caminó en puntillas hasta el baño, abrió un poco mas la puerta no veía nada gracias al vapor del agua caliente pero una mano jaló de él adentrándolo al baño y recostándolo en la puerta cerrándola con su cuerpo.  
Harry no veía absolutamente nada tenía los lentes empañados pero sabía que ese cuerpo que lo aprisionaba era el de su amado rubio  
-creí haber dicho que me esperaras en el despacho- le susurró al oído del moreno  
-Si? Solo me dijo que me buscabas. Mintió Harry  
-enserio?- cuestiono el mayor quitándole los lentes para perderse en esas esmeraldas que lo volvían loco- entonces tendré que darle prenda por no hacer bien su trabajo- dijo limpiando con el Suéter de Harry sus lentes para volverlos a poner en esos asombrosos ojos que lo miraban asombrados  
-no…no le des prenda… yo…él- tartamudeaba viendo claramente al rubio con el cabello mojado y goteando agua, un leve rubor se expandía por su rostro debido al calor del agua y lo tenía tan cerca de él que casi se podían besar – lo siento! Si me lo dijo  
-entonces que haces aquí?- cuestiono pegándose mas a él- este no es mi despacho- susurró rozando los labios del moreno  
- lo se- susurró- yo…- articulo uniendo sus labios al rubio besándolo suavemente por temor a ser rechazado pero el adulto no lo rechazo mas bien le correspondió "OH MERLÍN! LUCIUS SABÍA A GLORIA!!" _"que delicia de hombre" _pensó Harry mientras profundizaba el beso con la lengua y colocaba sus manos en las caderas del sexy hombre notando que estaba completamente desnudo _"Morí y estoy en el paraíso" _

1111111111111111

Lucius al notar que el moreno bajaba hasta su trasero supo que ese acercamiento se le estaba saliendo de las manos así que suavemente se separo de él tomo una toalla y salió del baño, necesitaba tomar aire fresco y no ese vapor asfixiante y sobre todo dejar a Harry con ansias de mas, sabía que no resistiría venir a su habitación, adolescentes y sus hormonas!! JA! Predecibles!  
Se secó sin prisa era mas que obvio que Harry estaba recuperando el aliento en el baño, a los minutos salió del baño, él ya estaba en pantalones pero dándole el placer de tener el torso desnudo, lo miró a través del espejo de su cómoda, se comenzó a peinar despreocupadamente mientras que el moreno caminaba hacia la cama con pasos torpes  
-que… paso?- cuestiono sin aliento sentándose en la cama del adulto  
- la compañía de escobas mas famosa del mundo quiere hacer un trato contigo- comenzó a explicar el rubio caminado hasta el armario pero se paró en seco al escuchar al joven  
-no… que paso en el baño?- preguntó mirándolo atentamente. Lucius caminó a la cama y se arrodilló frente a él- por que te fuiste?  
- que?... querías seguir besándome?- cuestiono con sonrisa picara y colocando sus manos en las rodillas de Harry el cual no se quedo quieto y puso sus manos en las mejillas del Señor Malfoy- era eso?- susurró  
-Si! Era eso- susurró el moreno de vuelta para halarlo de la cara hasta tenerlo sobre él en la cama y besarse con ansias casi con desesperación, esos labios juveniles lo volvían loco y desesperado, entre mas profundizaban el beso sentía que necesitaba mas de él y esas reacciones solo se las provocaba este chico por que ninguno de sus amantes lo lleva a la locura con un beso el único que lo estaba logrando era Harry, su Harry.

Tan fácil cayó en la trampa y tan rápido se había acabado el juego, ya el beso no era con lujuria y deseo, había disminuido su ritmo hasta ser lento, cada uno deleitándose con los labios y la lengua del otro sintiendo el sabor de aquel que era dueño de sus corazones.  
Sentía como esas jóvenes manos acariciaban su espalda mientras que sus dedos se perdían en los sedosos cabellos azabaches de Harry, él acostado sobre el moreno en su cama esa fue la escena que presenció Draco al entrar gritando a la habitación sin saber quienes estaban en ella  
-Papá yo…- el rubio quedo de piedra y Lucius se separó en microsegundos de Harry y Harry? Bueno él fulminó con la mirada a su amigo por interrumpir tan agradable momento… meses tratando de seducir al patriarca y ahora que conseguía algo llegaba Draco- lo siento… no sabía…  
- esto se esta haciendo costumbre Draco, entrar a las habitaciones sin tocar primero- comenzó a reprendes Lucius para ocultar la vergüenza que tenía  
-llegar en momentos inoportunos e interrumpir- agrego Harry aún acostado en la cama mirando a su amigo  
-en vista de que ya arruiné el momento… Papá necesito los archivos del caso Mathews!- dijo el Joven rubio   
-para…  
- un trabajo de la Universidad- contestó  
- bien, está en el escritorio de mi despacho, tercera gaveta de la izquierda- explicó, Draco sonrió, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Lucius camino hasta el armario y sacó una camisa azul antes de colocársela Harry lo abrazó por la espalda  
- en que estábamos antes que Draco nos interrumpiera- le susurró al oído, Lucius se estremeció _"que niño mas osado" _se dio la vuelta para encararlo  
-Harry que haces?... que es esto?- cuestiono soltándose de los brazos del mas joven  
-bien- exclamó rodando los ojos- en vista de que no captas las directas ni las indirectas que te llevó dando desde hace meses  
- con directas o indirectas te refieres a la vez que pediste dormir conmigo por que tenías pesadillas? O la vez en la que te bañaste desnudo en la piscina? O la vez en la que te estabas refregando con mi hijo descaradamente en el pasillo de las habitaciones? O las muchas veces en que me has dado masajes? O la vez…  
-SI! Veo que si sabes de lo que hablo- dijo Harry algo cabreado  
_"todo lo que has hecho mi pequeño león en los últimos tres meses para captar mi atención sin sabes que desde siempre la has tenido" _  
-entonces Harry cual es el punto de hacer todo eso?- cuestiono inocentemente   
El moreno lo estrelló contra el armario y lo beso con furia para luego de un salto quedar trepado al rubio rodeando su cadera con las piernas, al quedar sin aliento susurro  
-liberar tenciones Lu, no sabes lo estresante que es la escuela de medí magia!

Bueno librera tensiones en eso si podía complacer a su león así que lo beso con pasión recorriendo por completo la boca del menor y aún montado sobre él camino hasta la cama.  
Se acostó sobre él y comenzó a repartir besos por toda la cara del chico mientras este reía por la muestra de cariño que le estaba dando, bajó al cuello en donde lo succionó todo para luego lamerlo y por último besarlo; le levantó el Suéter y se lo quitó rápidamente aprovechando que ahora tenía mas terreno para su deleite disfrutó de todo el pecho del chico concentrándose en los pezones y lamiendo las costillas, las risas, gemidos y gritos de placer que emanaban del león era un afrodisíaco portentoso para él pero ya había tomado una desición como parte de su estrategia, tenía que empatar y superar marcadores.  
Bajó hasta el ombligo y jugó con él mientras le quitaba el jeans y el bóxer…Ahhh!! La imagen de Harry desnudo, excitado y a su merced, era algo sumamente delicioso  
-AHH!! Merlín Lucius!!- gritó el moreno entre frustrado y excitado- ahh!! Mmm Lucius te deseo tanto!!  
Eso fue suficiente incentivo para bajar hasta la apetecible erección del chico, pasó su lengua por toda la extensión para luego comenzar a bombear descomunalmente.

22222222222222222

Harry estaba en la gloria, el nirvana el placer exorbitante, ese rubio estaba volviéndolo loco, jamás pensó que ir al grano con Lucius le funcionara tan bien!! OH POR MERLIN!!! Que era bueno con la lengua, con la boca, con la mano, CON TODO!!  
-AHHH!!-gritó sobrecogido por el placer al sentir el primer dedo _"al fin tendré a Lucius en mi" _pensó con satisfacción- OH SI!!- el segundo dedo entro en acción y entre los dos llegaron a la próstata eso… era… demasiado… placer-AHHH!!! Lu me voy a correr!!!- el bombeo para peor los dedos no  
- eso quiero que hagas león- le susurró el rubio al oído para volver a darle la mamada de su vida a Harry _"me llamó León, Dios este hombre es demasiado sexy!!" _

Lucius aumentó el ritmo con su boca y los dedos, el moreno sentía que era demasiado, sentía que se asfixiaba de placer, el corazón le iba a estallar, nunca con nadie se había sentido así Merlín como sería cuando lo penetrara!!  
Harry temblaba por completo gritaba como loco y se removía como si de un Crucio se tratase solo que en vez de dolor sentía muuuchhhooooo placer!!  
-AHH!!LU!! OH MERLÍN!! AHHHH!!- gritó finalmente corriéndose en la boca del rubio que no paró, siguió penetrándolo con los dedos lo que aumentaba el orgasmo y tragó toda la esencia del moreno hasta que este después de esos deliciosos espasmos post orgasmo fue recuperando el aire fue entonces cuando saco los dedos y retiró su boca  
Después de sentir su cuerpo arder como nunca ahora sentía frío. Abrió los ojos y vio al rubio colocándose la camisa que no le había dejado ponerse y encima se puso una túnica verde.  
El adulto se acercó a él, le pasó su ropa y lo besó con ternura  
-venga Harry vamos a mi despacho que aún necesito hablar contigo- dijo Lucius sonriéndole  
-despacho?...Hablar…- dijo confundido comenzando a vestirse _"que estaba pasando?" _- pero… pero…-Lucius sonrió aún mas y cuando Harry terminó de vestirse lo tomó por las caderas y lo besó largamente  
-pero que león?- preguntó divertido  
-tu… bueno tu…. Es que … yo disfrute de todo pero tu…- trató de explicar el moreno sin soltar lo que realmente quería decir o sea _"follame Lucius" _  
-yo?... no te preocupes por mi pequeño- dijo depositando un beso en su frente- el que necesitaba liberar tensiones eras tu!- explico sonreído y créeme que oírte gritar y gemir fue extremadamente placentero- le susurró para luego besarlo- ven aún necesito hablar contigo

Harry caminó al lado del rubio algo confundido, si fue genial pero él quería mas bueno al menos ya había roto una barrera con Lucius, ya podía estar mas desinhibido con él aunque… que pensaría el adulto de él, que era un ninfómano!! Él no quería dejar esa imagen en la mente del patriarca… pero no podía evitar comportarse así de lanzado con él, Merlín si ese endemoniado rubio le ponía las hormonas a mil!... además ahora que había probado un poco no podía evitar tener ansias de mas.

Entraron al despacho y tras sentarse Lucius en su puesto y Harry frente a él divididos por el maldito escritorio!! _"se vería mal si salto al escritorio y lo beso? O si me meto de bajo del escritorio y le doy una buena mamada? Harry presta atención a lo que te esta diciendo o vas a tener una erección!! Ahh y con lo poco que camuflaje han los jeans una erección!!" _  
- así que pensé que esta sería buena para invertir- concluyó el rubio _"rayos!!" _  
- disculpa Lucius… podrías repetir lo que dijiste?- pidió Harry tímidamente  
- donde dejaste la mente Potter en mi cama?- cuestiono con picardía  
- pues la verdad es que si!- admitió el chico tranquilamente _" que pensaría de mi si me arrojo sobre él y le pido que me folle?" _  
-esta bien! Pero presta atención por que no lo haré de nuevo!  
- que cosa?- cuestiono con sonrisa maliciosa- repetirlo o chupar….  
-las dos- cortó Lucius con mirada divertida  
-lastima- susurró el moreno asegurándose que lo escuchara el rubio  
- bien, una compañía de escobas muy famosa, las que hicieron las Nimbus, bueno necesitan que alguien invierta en su nueva escoba, las ventas disminuyeron mucho desde que salió la saeta de fuego  
- yo tengo una saeta de fuego!!- interrumpió Harry emocionado  
-Lo se!! Draco me tenía arto con eso años atrás… en fin y como tu eres una leyenda- Harry frunció el ceño- no solo por tu sabes quien sino por el Quiddittch en Hogwarts- ahora el moreno sonrió orgulloso- les hablé de que posiblemente tu quisieras invertir en su nuevo modelo de escoba y resulta que están mas que emocionados, ahora no te sientas presionado si no quieres no importa  
-crees que es una buena inversión?- cuestiono seriamente  
-Si! Tendrás el 40 de las ganancias en ventas, si aceptas el modelo de la escoba tendrá tu nombre, recibirás regalías mas lo que recibas por usar tu nombre  
-pero Lucius no quiero que las personas piensen que se me subieron los humos y que quiero lucirme- dijo algo melancólico, Lucius caminó hasta él y se inclinó hasta estar a la misma altura  
- ya la guerra pasó pequeño, ya es hora que la gente deje esa imagen tuya atrás, la publicidad se basara en tus habilidades en el Quiddittch y así forjaremos otro tipo de reputación en ti- concluyó pasando sus manos por las mejillas de él- que dices?  
-si tu dices que vale la pena entonces acepto!  
- créeme vale la pena!- le dijo Lucius sonriendo tiernamente y Harry no lo soportó mas, acercó su rostro hasta él y lo beso. El rubio no lo rechazó pero tampoco le respondió como antes con fervor y pasión- podrás probar la escoba y darles tu opinión, también decidir como va el nombre y el logo de la escoba  
-genial!- exclamó sin prestar atención, era mejor estar concentrado en esos labios carnosos, rojos, jugosos _"al diablo, no hay mas nada que decir" _pensó volviendo atacar los labios del adulto  
-Harry!- exclamó rompiendo el beso- estas muy…- _"necesitado de ti" _-excitado hoy…- _"contigo siempre" _- será mejor ir al comedor- _"a echar un polvo en la mesa?" _- es hora de la cena- _"en tu cama sería deliciosa" _-Harry  
-Si! Lo siento, no se que me pasa- se disculpo poniéndose en pie y caminando a la puerta con Lucius tras él.

3333333333333333333

Lucius saltaba de la alegría primero Reeby tendría que plancharse las manos, claro que le daba igual el dolor del elfo lo que le importaba era que había tenido la razón, segundo Harry estaba ardiendo por él claro un Slytherin siempre gana en el juego de la seducción, ahh!! Mucho le había costado no hacerle mas de cuatro cosas uff!! De algo le sirvió tantos años de entrenamiento en autocontrol y sobre todo su aguda por no dejarse vencer en un terreno del que era experto! Claro que para bajar la erección que tenía en la habitación fue muy útil el truco _"imagínate a Mac Gonagall en bikini, imagínate a Hagrid en tanga, imagínate a Dumbledor en pelotas!"_ OH SI! Era asqueroso pero condenadamente efectivo _"Señoras y Señores como esta el marcador?...1por lo del baño, 2 por lo del cuarto y 3 por lo del despacho" _pensaba el rubio mas que contento sentado en el comedor sonriéndole a la papa asada que tenía en su plato _"OH SI!! Señoras y Señores 3 a 2 a favor de mi!!" _

**TBC **  
-----------------------

Pues hasta aquí el capitulo… lo subí hoy para que pudieras leer los dos seguidos!! Jejeje mi queridísima amiga Selene!! HABLAME!! ESCRIBEME DONDE ESTAS!!

Pues aquí estuvo el inicio de la acción entre estos dos… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!! **NO ESTAN EXONERADAS DE DEJAR REVEW!! **

_**"desire is a stranger you think you know" **_  
Kisses  
Krispy


	6. Celos Malfoy

**CAPITULO 6 **

**Celos Malfoy **

Ring!!! El timbre dio final a la clase de plantas curativas y Harry recogió sus cosas y las acomodó en su mochila, era la hora del almuerzo así que iría a la mansión.

-hola James  
-Draco! Que haces por aquí- cuestiono el moreno sorprendido de ver a su amigo esperándolo en la puerta del aula  
-mis clases terminaron antes que las tuya, así que vine a buscarte para irnos juntos- explicó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros  
-que bien, gracias!!  
-Harry – llamó un chico de contextura atlética, ojos café y una sonrisa demasiado sensual para el agrado de Draco- te vas?  
- pues si, no tenemos clases hasta dentro de una hora y media Jake…  
-tienes planes para almorzar?- preguntó el chico algo ansioso  
-voy a casa a comer- respondió Harry con sonrisa amable  
-ahh!- exclamo triste Jake, Draco ya empezaba a molestarse- es que yo… bueno quería que almorzáramos juntos- declaró armándose de valor- tu sabes para hablar sobre el trabajo que nos acaban de asignar  
-pues será en otra ocasión- contestó Draco con desdén _"trabajo? JA!" _para el rubio las intensiones de ese tal "Jake" eran mas que claras- él ya tenía planes conmigo para almorzar!  
-pero…  
-que palabra de "ya tiene planes conmigo" no entendiste!  
-Dragón basta! Ven con nosotros Jake!- pidió Harry, el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada- el trabajo es largo Draco y lo mejor será empezar desde ya, cierto?- concluyó dedicándole una sonrisa amable a su compañero de clases  
-si- aceptó Jake devolviéndole la sonrisa  
Draco estaba que hervía de la rabia, de donde rayos salio este tipo? Bueno obvio de las clases de Harry!

Caminaron hacia la mansión, el rubio ignorando olímpicamente al tal Jake, por que Harry no veía las claras señales de ese… o tal vez el aristócrata chico estaba exagerando….  
Jake rió por algo nada gracioso que dijo Harry y de pasó le rozó toda la extensión del brazo izquierdo al moreno.  
Los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente para luego entrecerrarlos hasta convertirlos en dos rajas… no, él no estaba paranoico, Harry le había contado todo lo que paso con su papá hace cuatro noches y él desde entonces estaba de viaje pero los Malfoy se cuidan las espaldas y por nada permitiría que ese tal Jake le serruchara el piso a su padre…. Oh no! Harry era de Lucius Malfoy Draco como buen hijo se lo haría ver a ese mequetrefe!!

1111111111111111

El almuerzo había sido "ameno" Harry y Jake hablaban tranquilamente mientras que Draco cada vez tenía mas instintos asesinos en él, al mirar al chico rozar "accidentalmente" al moreno o pegarse demasiado o DARLE LA COMIDA EN LA BOCA!!!  
Al fin estaban en los postres y esa tortura había terminado o por lo menos eso pensaba, mas le valía a Harry no seguirle el juego a su amigo por que entonces allí si el rubio estallaría, él no permitiría que alguien arruinara la… relación?.. la…atracción mutua?... bueno lo que fuera que tenían Harry y su papá.  
-Draco!  
-si?  
-nosotros vamos a estar en la biblioteca- anunció Harry poniéndose de pie junto con su compañero  
-bien!- exclamó molesto, cosa de la cual el moreno no se percató

15 minutos! Si 15 minutos era mas que suficiente para la espera de su plan  
Toc Toc  
Draco espero impaciente a que abrieran la puerta de la biblioteca  
Harry muerto de la risa abrió y miro interrogativo al rubio  
-Dragón? Que pas….  
Harry no puedo terminar la pregunta ya que los labios de Draco se lo impedían, el rubio besó con ansias a su amigo y mirando disimuladamente se aseguro de que Jake los estuviera mirando, casi salta de la alegría cuando vio que lo hacia con cara de asombro, bajo al cuello del moreno  
-mmm…Draco que haces?- cuestiono Harry sin apartarse de las atenciones del rubio  
-tengo un examen muy difícil en media hora- respondió abriéndole la camisa la futuro sanador  
-y yo clases en 20 minutos- susurró Harry con deleite al sentir la legua de Draco en sus pezones  
- que esperamos entonces- concluyó recostando a Harry en el muro frente a la puerta abierta de la biblioteca en donde Jake aún miraba en shock  
-para eso me fuiste a buscar a la escuela verdad?- cuestiono el ex –Gry desabrochando el pantalón del rubio olvidando por completo que tenían un visitante frente a ellos  
-si- mintió Draco bajándole los pantalones a su mejor amigo, claro esta no había ningún examen pero necesitaba una excusa para estar con Harry y si era por estrés el moreno nunca se le negaría, todo sea por la causa de ahuyentar a ese chico de manera radical.  
-ahhh!!- gimió el moreno al sentir el calido aliento de Draco en su miembro y apuntó de cerrar los ojos por el placer vio a su compañero viendo todo desde la biblioteca- Jake- pensó en voz alta. Draco se apartó de Harry inmediatamente molesto por la mención de otro que no fuera él o su padre- Jake…Draco! Él esta aquí- susurró desesperadamente acomodándose la ropa- no puedo- concluyó caminando hacia la biblioteca  
-por que?- preguntó tomándolo de la mano- subimos al cuarto y ya! O que se largue!  
-Draco basta!... los siento será en otro momento!- dijo soltándose del agarre y entrando a la biblioteca cerrando o mas bien tirando la puerta

Malfoy suspiró derrotado y miró su reloj de pulso, no tenía examen pero si clases en 15 minutos, a duras penas subió a su habitación para encargarse de su dolorosa erección y correr a clases.

222222222222

-Jake lamento lo que acabas de ver yo…  
- no tranquilo Harry entiendo que tu novio…  
-novio?- cortó el moreno- no, no Draco no es mi novio, él es solo mi amigo!  
- ese era Draco Malfoy?- preguntó el chico asombrado  
-si!  
-hijo de Lucius Malfoy?- cuestiono sonriendo ampliamente  
-si! ¬ ¬  
- ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo como meditando  
-por que?  
-no, por nada… es un chico guapo no?  
- pues si lo es…  
- nos vamos a clases? Con lo que hemos recopilado hoy es un buen comienzo- dijo Jake recogiendo su mochila  
-si tienes razón- concordó abriendo la puerta  
-Harry!  
-hola Lucius, no sabía que regresabas tan pronto  
-pues ya ves que regrese- mirando fijamente algo tras el moreno el cual tragó seco  
-él es… él es Jake Mortsein un compañero de clases- presentó Harry nervioso… nervioso por que? Ellos solo son compañeros, no es que le estuviera siendo infiel…SIENDO INFIEL??!! Ni siquiera eran pareja! El moreno recobró la compostura- tenemos un trabajo que hacer y estábamos usando la biblioteca- de repente sintió una rabia interna… por que AUN NO ERAN PAREJA??!! – no te molesta verdad?- cuestiono tomando de la mano a Jake como insinuado otra cosa o poniéndole otro matiz a la pregunta.  
-no Harry, por supuesto que no- respondió el rubio tranquilamente- siéntete libre de usarla cuando quieras, estas en tu casa recuerdas?  
-si!- afirmó molesto porque Lucius no sintiera ni una pizca de celos- bueno nosotros nos vamos  
-hasta luego Harry, Jake mucho gusto  
-mucho gusto Señor Malfoy  
-llámame Lucius- pidió guiñándole un ojo cosa que molestó aun mas a Harry y salió mas que molesto de la biblioteca.

333333333333

Se tomó de golpe el vaso de Whisky, estaba algo molesto por suerte era un Malfoy y tenía que mostrar su porte imperturbable, no iba a demostrarle que sentía rabia y celos, había aguantado estoicamente el no atiborrar de preguntas a Harry por el supuesto Jake al mediodía, ardía en celos al ver que lo tomó de la mano pero se controló, era Lucius Malfoy y no se permitiría reflejar ninguna emoción seguiría fingiendo que nada pasaba, además ese chico le parecía conocido… de algún lado lo había visto.  
Siguió degustando de la cena sonriendo a los comentarios graciosos, asintiendo en las conversaciones interesantes y comentado cada vez que podía. Lo único que delataba que el patriarca no estaba tan tranquilo era que ya iba por el quinto vaso de Whisky y solo una persona lo había notado y no podía ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, ni el brillo travieso en sus verdes pupilas.

Flash Back  
Ringggg!!  
-Jake?  
-si Harry?  
-emmm… me preguntaba si querías venir a casa ahora… cenamos y seguimos con lo del trabajo- explicó Harry ansioso, si Lucius se iba a poner descarado frente a él ya era hora de devolverle el favor, Lucius celoso debía ser algo muy divertido  
-Si!, claro es buena idea- respondió muy entusiasmado  
-andando pues!- declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Fin del Flash Back

Oh si! Era casi imperceptible la molestia de Lucius pero allí estaba… y por mas mínima que pareciera Harry sabia que si se le notaba algo era por que por dentro estaba a punto de reventar.  
- bueno nosotros vamos a continuar con nuestro trabajo- anunció Harry tomó de la mano a Jake y guiándolo a la biblioteca.

Apretó la mandíbula para no gritar del enojo, sonrió a duras penas y los fulmino con la mirada mientras se iban los dos jóvenes, se tomó otro trago solo que con mas cantidad de Whisky… celos…celos… lo estaban carcomiendo!!

**TBC…**

---------------------


	7. Enmendando errores y Metiendo mas la pat

Hola!! Bueno apurando a mi musa he llegado con otro capitulo!! Casi no las dejo respira con tanta actualización eh? Jajaja mejor!!

**FIC DEDICADO A MI QUERIDISIMA AMIGA SELENE CRYTAL WINGS!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! **(por que mira que de regalo he actualizado el doble y tal vez el triple como regalito para ti!! )

**CAPITULO 7**

**Enmendando errores y Metiendo mas la pata **

-emmm… Harry te puedo preguntar algo?  
- claro, lo que quieras  
-tu…tienes novio?- preguntó nervioso sentándose en un sofá doble de la biblioteca  
-no- respondió tranquilamente mientras buscaba libros en los enormes estantes  
-ahh… que raro no?-dijo poniéndose detrás de él  
-raro por que?- preguntó mirándolo de frente  
- por que eres muy hermoso para estar soltero!- susurró juntando sus labios rozándolos por pocos segundos  
-lo soy?  
- si- susurró y caminó nuevamente al sofá sacando pergaminos, tinteros y plumas

Harry volvió su atención a los libro _"que rayos acaba de suceder?" _se preguntó muy confundido, obviamente Jake quería demostrarle su interés por él y la verdad es que el chico no estaba nada mal pero eso no era justo con Lucius _"basta Harry!!"_ se reprendió mentalmente, tenía que dejar de pensar en el rubio como si fuera su pareja, Lucius nunca le había demostrado nada que no fuera jugar con sus hormonas y si lo que tenían si es que tenían algo era solo un mero calentón entonces Jake le vendría como anillo dedo.  
-sabes nunca pensé que conocieras a Lucius Malfoy- Harry lo miro con una ceja levantada llevando 5 libros y sentándose frente a Jake  
- por que?  
-como que por que?! Lucius Malfoy es una leyenda en el campus universitario- contestó el chico emocionado  
- a que te refieres  
- es conocido como el Dios del sexo!  
-el… el que?- cuestiono parpadeando varias veces confundido  
- el dios del sexo! Dicen que es una maravilla en la cama, mi compañero de cuarto Albert tiene sexo casual con él y dice que es ufff!! Lo mas deliciosos que existe!!  
- eso… eso dice?  
- no solo él, un amigo de Albert, Mark dice lo mismo al parecer han hacho tríos y todo!  
- valla!- exclamó por decir algo, la verdad es que estaba en shock, no sabía que pensar… que hacer… tenía ganas de gritar… de llorar  
-Harry alguna vez tu…. Y él…  
-ah?- exclamó saliendo de su trance momentáneo- no! no! Para nada! Digo es el papá de mi mejor amigo!  
- y eso que tiene! Ese hombre esta como quiere!- comentó relamiéndose- dicen que le gusta la carne fresca  
- me imagino- dijo tragando su frustración- podemos comenzar a trabajar?  
- estas bien?  
- si, solo algo cansado- se excusó abriendo un libro, las ganas de llorar se acrecentaron, sería Harry solo carne fresca para Lucius?  
Se sentía horriblemente destrozado no era para nada agradable escuchar esas cosas hacer del objeto de tus sueños, de la persona a quien quieres con todo tu corazón.  
Es cierto que él comenzó el juego de seducción pero no para terminar como otro pedazo de carne fresca en la extensa lista del "Dios del sexo" tal vez Lucius ni siquiera lo tomaba enserio…

-no estaría mal cierto?- el moreno miró a su compañero interrogante- tener una noche de sexo casual con alguien que deseas- concluyó sugestivamente  
No, no estaría mal tener una noche de sexo casual pero no con Lucius, con él quería sexo todas la noches, días, tardes de su vida pero lo mas seguro era que ese no es el pensamiento del adulto… se lo permitiría? Dejaría que Lucius lo usara como un cuerpo joven mas? _"No" _  
-Si, no estaría mal- respondió Harry con mirada hambrienta y una sonrisa matadora Jake prácticamente se lanzó sobre él devorando con ansias su boca, estaba a puno de arrepentirse, a su cabeza vinieron las imágenes de ese chico moreno que Lucius se estaba follando la noche en que Draco y él lo pillaron accidentalmente, se dejó llevar por el exigente beso, cuantos chicos habrán pasado en esa cama desde que se mudo?  
Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que Jake los desnudaba y lamía, chupaba, besaba cada milímetro de la piel del moreno.  
Y pensar que hace cuatro noches... Lucius le había tendido trampa para que fuera a su habitación!! Claro por la pena y el sentimiento de culpa no se percató de eso... que se proponía él, mejor que no llegó a mayores, tal vez solo quería calentarlo para que él fuera voluntariosamente a su cama y así no tener problemas con Draco... ahora todo tenía sentido... y al mediodía le guiñó un ojo a Jake, claro para follárselo también!!!  
Uggg!! Ese rubio ya vería que Harry no era uno mas del montón no señor, Lucius no jugaría con él y si por necesidad se trataba los dos tenían de donde escoger

-ahhh!!- gimió al sentir la lengua del chico recorrer todo su miembro- ahhh!! Gritó  
-shhhh!! Harry no grites- pidió Jake sonreído  
Un hechizo silenciador sería buena idea pero pensándolo bien por que privar a Lucius d sus gritos? Draco y Hermione no estaban así que no le halló sentido silenciar la biblioteca  
Con rápidos movimientos se colocó sobre Jake  
-grita todo lo que quieras, no hay nadie en casa!- dijo Harry con voz ronca- además no sabes lo mucho que me excita cuando gritan de placer...- susurró a su oído para luego meterse por completo el miembro de Jake en su boca  
-ahhhh!!! HARRY!!!

111111111111111111

Decir que su habitación estaba echa polvo era poco, Había roto, tirado, pateado y destrozado todo en su habitación de la rabia _"Por que diantre no ponía un hechizo silenciador?" _se cuestionó fúrico, llevaba mas de media hora escuchando esos gritos y gemidos por parte de Harry y el otro chico.  
Tenía ganas de bajar a la biblioteca y partirle la boca a ese tipo para que dejara de gritar el nombre de SU Harry, pero no... tenía que calmarse.

Se sirvió Whisky y se lo tomo de un tiro, si seguía tomando así acabaría borracho, de repente se percató de algo, había... había silencio, agudizó sus sentidos por si captaba algún indicio de ellos pero... nada!  
Dejo caer el vaso permitiendo que se quebrara y caminó hacia la puerta... nada, caminó por el pasillo... nada, bajó las escaleras... nada, llegó a la biblioteca... NADA!! No había nadie, solo desorden, cosas regadas por todas partes.  
Lucius se sentía pesado y un poco mareado indicios claros de que el alcohol estaba haciendo mella en su sistema, lo mejor era subir a su habitación antes que alguien descubriera su estado.  
-Me buscabas?- preguntó una juvenil voz tras él  
-Harry- soltó como un suspiro percatándose de que sentía la lengua dormida- No- contestó lo mas normal que pudo-no te buscaba  
- entonces que haces aquí?- preguntó molesto- querías unirte a la diversión por que hasta donde se te encanta hacer tríos con chicos jóvenes!- soltó sin pensar solo buscando hacerle ver al rubio por que estaba molesto pero el rubio en su estado no captó la "indirecta"  
-no se de que hablas- respondió saliendo de la biblioteca  
-Ah! NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLO!!- gritó fúrico por que el adulto lo ignoraba. Lucius subió como pudo las escaleras, el mareo y Harry gritando no era una buena combinación.  
Se detuvo en medio del pasillo de las habitaciones  
-Harry me estas reclamando algo?- preguntó tratando de comprender a su niño  
-PUES... pues, sabes Lucius eres imposible!!- gritó entrando a su habitación y tirando la puerta

Oh! Mañana tendría una buena resaca, caminó despacio hacia su cuarto ya ordenado, pulcro e inmaculado gracias a los eficientes elfos que tenía.  
_" que rayos esta pasando?" _se cuestiono confundido, adelanto su regreso a la mansión para estar con Harry y ver que tan lejos podía llegar esta vez... y que consiguió a cambio?? Un chico salido de la nada follándose con su niño, Harry gritándole por solo sabe Merlín que y para colmo le tira la puerta en la cara.  
Acaso era una venganza de Harry hacia él, causarle celos? O solo quería demostrarle que es libre de acostarse con quien quiere y que viera que el patriarca solo era algo del momento, un mero calentón para luego convertirse en un estorbo!!  
Una traviesa lágrima salió de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla, se pasó la mano por la cara y palpó el camino húmedo, estaba llorando? Waooo si estaba llorando!! Acaso lloraba por que Harry no lo quería? Por que Harry se acostó con otro?, mas lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Sí, era por eso, ahora mismo iría hablar con Harry.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se mareo como nunca cayéndose al suelo y golpeándose fuertemente con el mármol... Lucius Malfoy quedo inconsciente...

22222222222222222

Harry estaba fúrico, golpeaba su almohada para descargar su rabia pero no esta funcionando, se dio un largo baño para aclarar sus ideas pero salió del agua mas confundido que antes. Estaba molesto, intranquilo y triste, negó con la cabeza _" que rayos estoy haciendo?" _se preguntó tal vez viendo la realidad, Lucius no era para él, como esperaba tener una relación con alguien que ya se había casado, tenía un hijo y ahora estaba disfrutando de su soltería?, en cambio Harry nunca había tenido una relación seria, todo lo que tenias era "sexo casual" desde sus 16 años y le encantaba claro como alternativa mientras esperaba a la perdona correcta para enseriarse y ahora que por un momento había creído encontrarla se había equivocado en grande... no era culpa del rubio, Harry había mandado las señales equivocadas y en todo caso porque querría el adulto comprometerse con alguien a estas alturas de la vida? Tal vez Lucius se hacia la misma pregunta pero al revez... _"NO SEAS TAN ILUSO HARRY!!"_ se regaño por que insiste en tener esperanzas en algo que NO existe, Jake no lo pudo hacer dejado mas claro y eso es lo que mas dolor le causaba, ante los ojos del patriarca él solo era "carne joven con quien acostarme" y no un posible candidato a una relación.  
-JAMES!!- entró gritando Draco- mi papá... algo le paso!!!- gritó alterado jalando al moreno hasta la habitación de Lucius  
-como que algo le... LUCIUS!!- gritó corriendo hacia el cuerpo tirado en el suelo- respira- dijo para luego levantarlo y acomodarlo en la cama, notando como sangre emanaba de la frente rota por el impacto con el suelo.  
-humedece una toalla y pónsela en la herida- ordenó Harry y su amigo no dudo ni un segundo en hacer lo que decía- voy a buscar mi botiquín  
-JAMES!!  
-Dragón, cálmate, no es nada, tu papá va a estar bien!- dijo con voz pasiva para transmitir calma al rubio.  
Salió corriendo a su habitación, no era su culpa, no era su culpa, Lucius estaría bien, nada malo pasaba!!  
Su conciencia le estaba jugando malas pasadas que lo tenían alterado pero al regresar a la habitación junto con los dos rubio fingió calma para no alterar a su amigo; paró el sangrado con agilidad , lo demás sería sencillo pero aún así se sentía mal, culpable, alterado  
-tranquilo... ya esta todo en orden para mañana la herida solo será una simple cicatriz que se borrara con un poción- explicó Harry sonriendo con ternura.  
-chicos escuche gritos... esta todo bien?- preguntó Hermione desde la puerta  
-papá, no se como pero al parecer se desvaneció y en la caída se golpeo la frente con el suelo- explicó Draco asumiendo lo que había pasado  
-pero esta todo bien no?- cuestiono aún preocupada  
-si Mione! Todo esta bien- respondió Harry con voz suave- vallan a descansar , yo me quedo con él por si surge algo!  
-buenas noches!- se despidió la castaña  
-buenas noches!- dijo Draco dándole un corto beso a Harry- gracias! James!  
-buenas noches Draco!- se despidió cerrando la puerta y regresando a la cama

Se veía tan tranquilo así dormido, se veía en paz no con esa mascara imperturbable que siempre tenía puesta, se acurrucó en el pecho del adulto y se dejo llevar por el sueño y el calor que despedía su amado.

333333333333333  
Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su niño sonriéndole   
-tomate esto!- ordenó poniéndole en la boca un frasco pequeño que tomó sin rechistar hasta que sintió el sabor amargo en su paladar  
-UACALA!!! Que es esto?- preguntó haciendo muecas de asco  
-una poción para el dolor de cabeza- explicó el moreno soltándole la venda de la cabeza- bueno al parecer todo esta bien... como te sientes?  
-que me paso?  
-Draco te encontró tirado en el suelo, tenías una brecha sangrante en la frente... que te paso?- cuestiono sentándose junto al rubio que permanecía acostado   
-ehh... pues recuerdo que tomé mucho Whisky, tu estabas enojado conmigo pero no se por que... yo estaba algo triste así que decidí hablar contigo... todo me dio vueltas de una forma violenta y ya esta eso es todo lo que recuerdo- contó el rubio distraídamente- Harry- lo miró fijamente- por que estabas enojado conmigo?  
-no... no por nada- mintió el moreno incapaz de exteriorizar sus pensamientos  
-ven acá pequeño- dijo jalándolo de un brazo para acercarlo a sus labios y besarlo con ternura- serás un buen sanador –susurró e intentó besarlo de nuevo pero Harry no se dejó  
-debes sentirte algo mareado, descansa- se pudo de pie   
- me siento bien Harry, quédate a mi lado!- pidió con cara de cachorro regañado  
-tengo clases, lo siento- dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, definitivamente era muy difícil resistírsele al patriarca así que lo mejor era huir.

444444444444444  
Lucius estaba que se comía las uñas pero no lo hacía por que eso iba en contra de la estricta educación que le habían implantado.  
Eran las 23:30 y Harry no había puesto un pie en la casa desde que se fue a la escuela.  
Estaba muy preocupado pero al parecer era el único, Hermione se pasó hablando de la resiente carta de Ron y Draco le dijo que el moreno tenía una cita con un tal Steven... de donde le sonaba ese nombre? Ahh! Si! Uno de sus chicos casuales se llama así, pero no puede ser el mismo!

Harry apareció en la sala con un chico, alto de cabello castaño y piel bronceada, el rubio se alteró al ver al chico... que casualidad, si era el mismo Steven!  
-la chupas increíble!- dijo Harry lanzándose a los labios del castaño, el adulto suspiro, definitivamente con ese comentario de Harry comprobaba que era el mismo Steven  
-mmm... y tu eres exquisito nadie me había follado tan rico como tu, bueno solo una persona...  
me pregunto quien será?- cuestiono el moreno mirando fijamente al patriarca Malfoy, el cual se sobresalto, no sabía que Harry había notado su presencia – Hola Lucius!  
-Lucius!! – gritó el castaño emocionado- casualmente hablaba de ti!!  
-hola Steven!- saludó con indiferencia – solo quería asegurarme que habías llegado- se excusó dando media vuelta para irse lo mas pronto posible a su habitación y volver a romper todo lo que tenía.  
-no te vallas Lu! Este chico es una ricura, deberías unirte a la fiesta que vamos a tener en la cama de Harry- dijo sensualmente pasando sus manos por el torso del adulto  
-tu y quien mas?  
-Albert, Thomas y tú si quieres- respondió rozando sus labios con los del rubio  
-no gracias! Ayer tuve un accidente y aún no me recupero- se excusó apartándose del chico  
-quieres que sea tu enfermero?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo y mordiéndose el labio inferior  
No Steven, ya tengo uno o... creí tener uno- respondió mirando con tristeza y decepción a Harry- buenas noches

5555555555555555  
-AHHH!!!- gritó sin contenerse mientras que Steven se hacía cargo de su erección y Thomas lo penetraba  
-mmm... eres delicioso Harry- dijo Thomas aumentando el ritmo- lastima... que Albert no viniera... te hubiese...encantado!!  
-mmmm!!!-Harry trató de contener el gemido, trataba de no disfrutarlo pero su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando aunque el placer no le quitaba la sensación de suciedad que tenía... se sentía tan mal haciendo eso, Lucius debe estar odiándolo... Merlín la forma en que lo miró  
_"Creí tener uno" _tenía una oportunidad de oro de pasar u tiempo de calidad con el rubio y no la aprovechó!!

Jake le presentó a Steven, una cosa llevó a la otra y entre gemidos, gritos y platica se enteró que era uno de los "chicos casuales" de Lucius, su mente trabajo en su plan de venganza para el rubio, le iba a restregar en la cara a todos sus amantes pero esa cara, esa mirada...   
Se corrió en la boca de Steven, mientras que Thomas hacia lo mismo dentro de él... era una basura, se sentía una mierda.  
-Chicos les importaría retirarse? Estoy cansado y mañana tengo examen  
-no hay problema bombón- dijo Thomas besándolo- estoy hay que repetirlo, preferiblemente con Albert y Lucius!- Harry sonrió falsamente pero esas palabras le cayeron mas que fatal.

Después de despedirse de los chicos se dio una severa ducha casi intentando arrancarse la piel, se puso el pijama y caminó al cuarto de Lucius a ver como estaba, abrió la puerta con cuidado y lo encontró dormido, se acercó a él con pasos lentos hasta estar junto al rubio.  
-buenas noches Lucius!- susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla  
-Harry- llamó con voz baja  
-Si?  
- duerme conmigo- pidió con voz suplicante, el moreno enternecido subió a la cama e igual que la noche anterior se acurrucó en el pecho del adulto- buenas noches Mi Niño!- susurró quedándose dormido.

**TBC...**  
--------------------

Bueno para aquellas que querían que Mi rubio hermoso sufriera!! Pues allí esta :P jajaja a menos que no les halla sido suficiente:: ( no saben cuanto me duele ver llorar a mi rubio engreído!!!! Buaaaaa :::: ( por que le desean tanto mal!!

Espero que hallan disfrutado el capitulo... estuvo algo cursi!! Oo cursi? Emmm...** Krispy suspira cansada ** dejemslo allí... sin comentarios!!

**SELENE AMIGA MIA!!! QUE PASES UN MUYYY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! Y NO OLVIDES DARME CAKE!!! BESSHOOOSSS Y MUCHOSSSS ABRASHOOSSS **

No olviden lo mas importante!!! DEJAR REVEWS!!!

_You can´t break my spirit, it´s my dreams you take!! _

Kisses

**Krispy -O **


	8. Decepciones Amorosas

**ESTE FIC COMO YA SABEN ESTA DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA AMIGA SELENE CRYTAL WINGS!!!** nena donde te metes?? Me debes actualización…no me hagas sufrir!!! ( 

**CAPITULO 8 **

_**Decepciones Amorosas **_

Lucius abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró solo en la habitación, suspiró cansado, que esperaba? Tener a Harry aún en sus brazos? Anoche le dejo en claro que algo amoroso no era precisamente lo que quería pero él no quería renunciar a la posibilidad de estar con su niño.

Se ducho pensando en darle una sorpresa a Harry, tenía que apartarlo de esos chicos por el bien y la integridad de Su Harry.

1111111111111111

Draco pidió un café en la barra y se sentó a tomarlo sin prisa mientras esperó no por mucho tiempo a un chico de su estatura, cabello negro azulado y ojos violeta.

-hola guapo!- saludó dándole un corto beso y sentándose frente a el en la pequeña mesa del café muggle- tan rápido me extrañaste? O es que tienes ganas de más- sugirió con mirada libidinosa  
-no! Te quiero preguntar algo y se sincero conmigo Mack!- pidió seriamente  
- que pasa Drake? Pareces molesto!  
- llevamos saliendo un mes…  
- creo que hacemos algo mas que salir- le cortó tomándolo de la mano- oh! Me vas a pedir que sea tu novio?- pregunto el moreno entusiasmado  
- y si lo hago que?- cuestiono frunciendo el seño molesto  
-pues te diría que si amor!! OH! Draco es eso??!!  
-claro que no! Me ves cara de idiota o que?- cuestiono fúrico apartando sus manos de las del chico  
-por que dices eso! Por supuesto que no te veo cara de idiota!- respondió asombrado ya que el rubio nunca le había hablado así  
-dejaste tu bufanda en mi carro ayer- dijo tirándole la bufanda azul- fui a tu casa a dártela  
-Alex es solo mi compañero de cuarto, tu lo sabes!!- se excusó rápidamente  
-no, Mack! Alex estaba en la cocina, el chico que te estaba penetrando tan bestialmente no era Alex!  
- d-de que hablas….yo… que chico?- tartamudeo sudando frío  
-por que los nervios? Tu y yo no somos nada y nunca lo seremos- se puso en pie dejando un par de dólares para pagar el café- fue divertido mientras duro, adiós Mack!  
-Draco! No, espera, lo de ayer fue un desliz- lo tomó por el brazo y comenzó a explicar rápidamente- yo si quiero tener algo contigo…. Algo serio, Draco por favor!!- pidió con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas- anoche me dijiste que me querías, yo también te quiero, vamos amor… por favor!- terminó besándolo y el rubio le correspondió el beso sin importarle quien lo viera  
-eres muy poca cosa para mi!- concluyó el rubio saliendo del café

2222222222222222

-JAMES!!!!- gritó Draco corriendo para alcanzarlo a la salida del campus  
-Dragón que sorpresa!- saludó abrazando a su amigo- has estado perdido últimamente!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que Draco no le devolvió- Draco pasa algo?  
- necesito… necesito hablar contigo!- pidió al borde del llanto- traje el carro- señaló el convertible verde metálico  
-para que si la casa esta aquí mismo?- cuestiono entrando al vehiculo  
- es parte de lo que te tengo que contar!- concluyó encendiendo el motor

33333333333333333

Lucius!- llamó Hermione alcanzándolo en las escaleras  
-hola Hermione  
-hola! Me preguntaba si usted tiene libros sobre leyes mágicas  
-bastantes! Pero están en mi despacho, la contraseña es Slytherin… predecible ah?- dijo con una tierna sonrisa  
-jajajja pues si! Gracias!- dijo bajando los escalones  
-Hermione, has visto a Draco?- cuestiono antes que la chica se fuera  
- bueno no lo he visto pero me pareció haber escuchado llegar su auto- explicó  
-gracias!- exclamó terminado de subir los escalones

Se asomaría al cuarto a ver si estaba, tenía días sin hablar con su hijo, abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie aunque había mucha ropa tirada en el suelo, escucho agua, de seguro Draco estaba en la ducha.  
Fue al baño para notificarle que lo esperaba en la habitación, Oh! No!... su hijo no estaba solo en la ducha, el alma se le fue a los pies…. Estaba con Harry.  
Las esmeraldas lo vieron y con su habilidad de buscador logró tomarlo de la mano para que no se fuera.  
_"Por que? Por que Harry me sigues torturando de esta manera?" _

444444444444444

- a ver Dragón que pasa? Me tienes preocupado!- dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá de la habitación de su amigo.  
El rubio se sentó a su lado e inhalo profundamente   
-estaba saliendo desde hace un mes con un chico, se llama Mack… y… es muggle!- soltó con un suspiro al final- fui un tonto por que… me enamore perdidamente de él!!  
-Draco no es de tontos enamorarse- dijo el moreno con voz suave  
-de él si!- gritó molesto apartando la mirada de las esmeraldas y comenzó a llorar- me siento tan estupido!! Él esta en mi Universidad Muggle y comencé a salir con él para tu sabes? Un rollo! Lo tuve la segunda vez que salimos pero lo seguí buscando y seguimos saliendo!- se apartó bruscamente las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro- iba hablar hoy con papá, por que tu sabes como es Lucius con los muggles- su amigo asintió en forma comprensiva- pero anoche lo encontré con otro!  
-oh no! Draco…  
-Alex, su compañero de cuarto me lo contó todo, cuando Mack salía conmigo era tan serio como si de verdad fuera una relación, claro después que lo dejaba en su apartamento llamaba a cualquiera para pasar la noche.. todas las noches, en todo el mes que estábamos saliendo!!

Harry no sabía que decir, se sintió muy mal por su amigo y conociendo a Draco el rubio se debería sentir el doble de mal por haber sido un muggle quien lo engaño.  
-Draco!- exclamó abrazándolo fuertemente  
- estaba a punto de confesarle que era un mago- dijo en voz baja  
- bueno al menos no lo hiciste  
-termine con él hoy antes de verte!  
-por eso estabas en carro…  
- nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me ame de verdad!!- dijo llorando como nunca- nadie me quiere, nadie me puede amar!  
- no Dragón eso no es cierto!- dijo tomándolo del rostro- yo te quiero- le besó una mejilla- yo te amo!- le besó la otra- eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida- le besó la frente- tu me amas?  
-te amo tanto como tu a mi!- respondió besándolo suavemente en los labios y Harry le correspondió con ternura.

Draco lo necesitaba, necesitaba del amor que le tenía, amaba al rubio pero de una manera especial como a un hermano, como a esa persona que si no esta a tu lado tu vida no es lo mismo, era un amor fraternal. Muy diferente al que siente por Lucius pero amor al fin y al cabo.

-una ducha te hará sentir mejor!- sugirió levantándose junto con el rubio del sofá  
- no me dejes!- suplicó abrazándolo  
-tranquilo, nos bañaremos juntos!- dijo besándolo nuevamente y mientras que caminaban hacia el baño dejaban la ropa en el suelo hasta que desnudos entraron a la ducha

Harry lo enjabono y talló con delicadeza, repartiendo besos por todo el fibroso cuerpo del rubio, se besaron incontables veces….hasta que Draco sentía que necesitaba mas  
-te necesito Harry… necesito que me ames…- pidió abrazando a su amigo y rozando sutilmente sus miembros  
-claro mi Dragón…- susurró para luego besarlo dejándose llevar por la pasión y que las carisias se llevaran la tristeza y… lo vio entrando al baño, vio su mirada de tristeza y decepción nuevamente… no! Esta ves no era como las otras!!  
Se apartó de Draco y saliendo de la ducha lo tomó ágilmente de mano

-Lucius!- susurró  
-no fue mi intensión interrumpir- dijo con desden- ya me voy  
-no quédate!!- pidió Harry mirándolo fijamente- tu hijo te necesita… nos necesita!!

Lucius tragó seco al escuchar las últimas palabras del moreno y notó como Draco lo miraba suplicante, con los ojos hinchados señal inequívoca de que estaba llorando, era cierto, su hijo lo necesitaba!  
Draco extendió su mano haciéndole una muda invitación y sintió las manos de Harry despojándolo de sus ropas con rapidez.

Esta podría ser la primera vez que los dos, Harry y Lucius pero los dos sacaron esa idea de la cabeza, no! Esto era por Draco para Draco y así sería…. Y así lo hicieron.

Lucius entró a la ducha y besó a su hijo con ternura y mucha lentitud, mientras que Harry repartía besos por toda la espalda del primogénito, bajó hasta llegar a las redondas y firmes nalgas, pasó su lengua por todas ellas e inclinó un poco al rubio para meter su lengua en el apretado agujero que pronto penetraría, comenzó a prepararlo con calma sin apuro.  
El patriarca abandono los labios para bajar por todo el torso de su hijo, tomo su tiempo en los pezones y rozar levemente la erección del pequeño, de su pequeño Dragón, cualquiera que fuera el idiota que hizo sufrir a su hijo lo pagaría muy caro.

-ahh!!- gimió Draco y Lucius se ordeno concentrarse en su hijo así que bajo hasta el miembro del rubio y se lo metió entero a la boca mientras que con una mano jugaba con los pezones y la otra se deslizaba con ternura por los cabellos del moreno.  
Harry sonrió mentalmente ante el detalle de Lucius al pasar su mano por sus rebeldes y mojados cabellos, definitivamente el agua de la ducha ayudaba a preparar mejor a su amigo.  
-ahh! Harry!! Por favor…- suplicó Draco colocando sus manos en las paredes para sostenerse, el moreno se aseguro de que su amigo estuviera listo y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente

Los ritmos comenzaron, Draco ya no pensaba en nada más que en el placer que su padre y su mejor amigo le estaban dando, parecían expertos en ese tipo de situaciones de tres ya que estaban muy bien sincronizados.  
El menor aprisionado por las dos personas que más lo amaban se corrió en la ducha, y Harry le siguió segundos después

Lucius tomó una toalla y envolvió a su hijo en ella para luego cargarlo y llevarlo a la cama donde lo recostó con suma delicadeza y comenzó a recorrer a besos su cuerpo, el moreno salió seco de la ducha y se acostó al lado de Draco y al igual que el mayor comenzó a besar y lamer todas las partes del cuerpo del joven rubio expuestas.  
Draco lo único que podía hacer era gemir por que el aire no le daba para mas y la mente estaba en blanco…. Cuando sintió un calido aliento en su erección grito de placer y unas manos lo levantaron mientras que su padre se colocaba recostado tras él preparándolo y su mejor amigo se sequía ocupado de su miembro hinchado he impaciente.  
-mmm padre!!- susurró segado por el placer y Lucius no lo hizo esperar mas, lo penetro con mucho cuidado temeroso de hacerle daño pero no había ni terminado de entrar en el cuando su hijo se empalmo totalmente y comenzó a moverse de manera desesperada signo inequívoco de que estaba muy excitado. Así que comenzó un ritmo acelerado de envestidas que no solo tenían loco a los dos rubios sino también al moreno que quería entrar al juego, mientras que jugaba con la erección de Draco en su boca se comenzó a preparar y ya listo se empalmo en Draco, el cual la acción de Harry lo tomo por sorpresa y gritó demasiado extasiado…. Se quedaron quietos los tres esperando a que el moreno se acostumbrara a la intromisión para luego a la vez moverse al mismo ritmo y poco a poco Harry fue quedando en cuatro, Draco sobre él masturbándole a la vez que lo penetraba y Lucius sobre Draco, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, el sudor se mezclaba entre ellos y los dos rubios besaban y lamían toda piel que estuviera a su alcance, gritos, gemidos y murmullos se escuchaban por toda la habitación sin poder definir que venia de cual hasta que los tres gritaron al unísono en el momento cumbre del éxtasis y se corrieron a la vez sintiéndose llenos a mas no poder a punto de físicamente reventar de placer.

Cayeron uno encima del otro sin salir de los cuerpos donde sus miembros se hospedaban. Tomaban bocanadas de aire tratando de regular el ritmo agitado de sus corazones y sus respiraciones.

Harry en un movimiento osado se dio la vuelta teniendo a Draco aun dentro de él pero esta vez mirándolo de frente y lo beso con pasión, con lujuria logrando su cometido hacer que el rubio se encendiera de nuevo y así lo hizo sintiendo como ese mimbro se ensanchaba mas dentro de él, comenzó a moverse impulsando a Draco a que lo penetrara y así lo hizo, el primogénito comenzó a moverse lentamente aun sintiendo el peso de su padre sobre él pero a la ves sintió como su miembro se despertaba aun dentro de el, y el baile comenzó de nuevo, al igual que los gemidos y los gritos hasta que por segunda vez en esa cama se corrieron a la vez.

Esta vez todos se acostaron uno al lado del otro muertos del cansancio tratando de recuperar energías, Lucius que estaba junto a Harry lo tomó de la mano y lo beso con ternura.

Draco al ver a las dos personas mas importantes para él teniendo es intimidad se lleno de alegría pero a la vez de tristeza por presenciar algo que tal vez nunca llegaría a tener… y al romper el beso Harry vio esa tristeza en esas orbes grises, lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco a él.  
-Dragón….- susurró con ternura, cosa que hizo al rubio sentirse peor y se levanto de la cama para sentarse en el sofá con la esperanza de darle intimidad a esos dos pero ellos no estaban allí para ellos sino para él.

Harry se sentó a su lado lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso…para luego rozar el miembro del rubio hasta despertarlo.  
-mmmhhh- Draco gimió dentro del beso- ahhhh!!!- gritó cuando Harry se sentó sobre el empalmándose por completo- mmm Harry!!!  
-vamos Dragón hazme tuyo otra vez- le susurró de una manera tan sensual que el rubio no dudo en comenzar un ritmo acelerado por marcar como suyo a su mejor amigo…

Lucius no puedo evitar que su mano se deslizara sobre su pene que estaba mas que despierto con lo que sus ojos veían frente de él y tratando de llevar el mismo ritmo de su hijo se masturbo sin pudor.  
-mira eso- susurró Draco a su amigo empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que el campo de visión del moreno vio al patriarca sentado en la cama masturbándose y Harry se dio la vuelta como pudo haciendo que Draco quedara penetrándolo a sus espaldas mientras que el moreno miraba de frente como Lucius se auto complacía cosa que sin dudar lo comenzó a imitar y sin saberlo los tres llevaban el mismo ritmo.

El primero en correrse fue Draco para luego seguirlo su padre y con esa visión de Lucius corriéndose en su mano sudado, sonrosado y chorreándose la mano Harry cerró los ojos y recordando esa imagen corriéndose al instante.

Se recostó sobre su amigo y volvito el rostro para que sus labios se encontraran y así lo hicieron, besándose con placer y agradecimiento por estar allí el uno con el otro.  
Cuando se separaron Lucius estaba parado frente a ellos y tomando a Harry por la nuca lo beso mientras que le extendía una mano a su hijo el cual la tomo y cortando el beso con Harry besó a su hijo, le dio un jalón y el menor se trepo rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de su padre.  
Lucius sin cortar el beso acorralo el cuerpo de su hijo en una pared y lo penetro  
-ahhh!!- gritó sintiéndose lleno por ese enorme miembro dentro de él.

Harry que por ser joven su libido se encendió más de lo que estaba camino hacia donde estaban los dos rubio.  
El mayor al ver que Harry también quería participar se desembarazo de Draco y le dio la vuelta para volverlo a penetrar, el moreno se recostó en la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar a la altura del miembro de su amigo y comenzó a succionar y a recorrerlo con la lengua por completo.  
-ahh!! Harry!! Ahh!!- el moreno sonrió ampliamente le encantaba los gemidos y gritos de ese rubio, sin hacerlo esperar se lo metió por completo en la boca y le dio la mamada de su vida… solo con el incentivo de enloquecer a su amigo.

555555555555555555

Lucius se acostó exhausto pero feliz, nunca había soportado ver a su hijo sufrir.

Toc Toc  
-pasa!- invitó adivinando que sería Harry y asó fue- Hola Harry pasa algo?  
-no, solo que hoy no te hice chequeo a tu golpe- respondió mirando atentamente la f4rente del rubio y pasando delicadamente sus dedos por la cicatriz- te duele  
-no!  
-y te ha dolido la cabeza hoy?  
-no!- respondió jalado a Harry y acomodándolo en su pecho- estoy bien, solo necesito dormir- susurró  
-entonces te dejo dormir- susurró tratando de apartarse pero el rubio lo apretó mas contra él  
-quédate conmigo… por favor!  
-no, hoy no puedo lo siento!- rechazó Harry luchando contra todos sus sentidos por no quedarse, el rubio lo soltó  
-ah… supongo que tienes una cita!- soltó sin ocultar los celos  
-no es eso  
-ah! No? Que es?- preguntó molesto  
- me hace daño estar contigo!- dijo levantándose de la cama- lo que yo siento por ti Lucius es… no importa, yo ya no puedo seguir con este juego, me estoy haciendo daño!  
-que juego… Harry desde hace unos días no se que esta pasando por tu mente, pero al parecer necesito ser claro contigo, me gustas, me encantas.. Merlín Harry! Estoy enamorado de ti!- confesó parándose frente al moreno- tenía una reservación para cenar hoy contigo pero dadas las circunstancias no se pudo…  
-para! Yo no quiero salir a "cenar" contigo!!- cortó molesto  
-no es a "cenar" yo…  
-TU!! Tu solo quieres follarme, tenerme como uno mas de tus "chicos casuales" pues no gracias Lucius… yo no estoy dispuesto a complacerte en eso!!!- concluyó caminando hacia la puerta  
-mis chicos casuales?...Harry!- llamó recostándose en la puerta impidiendo la salida del ex –Gryffindor- yo… desde esa noche que tu y Draco me vieron no he estado con nadie mas, yo no te quiero para follar, yo te quiero por que te necesito! Por que te quiero tanto que siento que mi corazón ya no soporta estar sin ti! Se que suena extraño que yo diga estas cosas pero…  
-estas hablando enserio?  
-Si, Harry, te quiero por favor dame una oportunidad, concédeme aunque sea una cita, es todo lo que pido!- lo miró con ojos suplicantes  
-Si, si acepto una cita contigo- dijo con voz baja casi susurrando

Bueno tampoco podía esperar a que el chico saltara de la emoción la fin y al cabo Harry no había dicho nada acerca de sentir algo por él.

Soltó un suspiro de tristeza para luego sonreírle ampliamente- gracias Harry- concluyó quitándose de la puerta y Harry sin mirar atrás salio.  
Otra vez lloró… Harry tal vez sin saberlo lo estaba lastimando TANTO!!

**TBC…. **

-------------------------------

Aquí llego el capitulo…. NO LLOREN!!! TT  
Lamento que el capitulo halla sido tan dramático?? Pero tenía que Pasar….

Las lOvE a todas

Kisses  
**-Krispy- **


	9. La Cita

**Quiero dedicarle estos dos últimos capítulos a: **Skarwen y Velia!! Mil gracias por los reviews! ( a pesar de que nunca los contesto) me animaron bastante!! Besos y que disfruten del capi!!

**CAPITULO 9 **

**La Cita **

-------

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó mas temprano que de costumbre, esa semana era semana de exámenes así que necesitaba enfocas toda su atención en ellos.

Se duchó con calma tratando de relajarse pero cada vez que recordaba la conversación con Lucius se sentía extraño, quería creerle, realmente añoraba con todo su corazón que las palabras del patriarca fueran sinceras pero la recién descubierta vida de Lucius lo hacia dudar.

Nadie que se muestre recto ante la sociedad y a puertas cerradas monte orgías y fiestas desbocadas con jóvenes se le puede creer y meno con algo tan serio y profundo como el amor.

Al terminar de arreglarse llamó a dos elfos y les ordenó llevar el desayuno a los cuartos de los Malfoy, tomó dos botellitas y caminó hacia su primer paciente.

Cuando entro a la habitación y vio los largo cabellos palatinados desparramados en la almohada sonrió con ternura, podía aparentar todo lo que quisiera pero ante sus ojos Draco siempre sería un niño mimado y afectivo.

El elfo ya había dejado el desayuno en la mesa de la habitación así que recogiendo la bandeja se sentó en la cama de su amigo.  
-Draco-susurró- Draco- las pestañas rubias comenzaron a temblar con intensidad-Dragón!- los iris grises hicieron aparición   
-mmm...James!- susurró el rubio estirándose- desayuno en la cama que romántico- comentó con una amplia sonrisa  
-si! Así somos nosotros los Gryffindor- respondió divertido colocando la bandeja con el desayuno en el regazo de su amigo- como te sientes?  
-genial! Estoy mejor, no mas llantos y cursilerías Hufflepuff!!- dijo aún sonreído- gracias Harry! Tu y mi papá han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!

Los dos amigos se abrazaron con fuerza y se besaron con ternura en señal de apoyo y cariño.  
-bien! Te tomas esto para el dolor de cabeza- ordenó dejando una botellita en la bandeja  
-y que me das para el dolor de culo!- dijo el rubio haciendo pucheros  
-nada! Ese te lo aguantas!- respondió sacándole la lengua- hasta luego- susurró dándole un beso en la frente y camino rumbo a su siguiente paciente. 

0000

Toc Toc

-adelante!  
Respiró hondo antes de entrar y se relajó un poco al ver que Lucius estaba en su mesa desayunando con el periódico en una mano.

El moreno lo examinó con la mirada y notó dos cosas  
1- la cicatriz ya había desaparecido y  
2- Lucius tenía los ojos hinchados signo inequívoco de que anoche había estado llorando

-buenos días Lucius!- saludó _" por quién llorabas Lucius? Seria por mi? No! Por Draco obviamente!" _- como te sientes?  
-bien, la cicatriz ya no esta!- respondió tocándose la frente  
-si, lo note!  
-por lo demás todo bien... como esta Draco?  
-se levanto de muy buen humor- respondió acercándose a la mesa  
-Harry esta noche...  
-no!- negó el moreno y Lucius lo miró asombrado  
-pero ayer me dijiste que si acept...  
-hoy no! Es lo que quise decir- aclaró con calma- pasado mañana mejor, estoy en semana de exámenes!  
-ah! Claro! Entiendo!- comentó con claro alivio en su voz- pasado mañana será entonces...  
-bien!- exclamó colocando una botellita junto a la taza de café- tomate eso!- ordenó caminado hacia la puerta  
-y eso para que es?- preguntó antes de que el chico se fuera del todo  
-para el dolor de cabeza!- respondió saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, había sido inteligente de su parte traerle esa poción para el dolor de cabeza a Lucius ya que uno siempre que se duerme llorando (y lo sabia por experiencia) despierta con dolor de cabeza, en esas cavilaciones estaba cuando sin darse cuenta llegó al comedor.

-buenos días niño zombi!  
-ah?- exclamó saliendo de su letargo mental, miró a su alrededor sorprendido, en que momento llegó al comedor y se sentó?  
-te sientes bien Harry?  
-eh? Ah! Si Mione, es solo el estrés de los exámenes- contestó ya de vuelta al mundo de los vivos sirviéndose una buena porción de todo  
-valla! Tu estresado por los exámenes? Lo que no logró Hogwarts lo esta logrando la escuela de sanadores!!- comentó reída  
-bueno que esperabas si para los tiempos de Hogwarts tenía un loco queriendo matarme, quien podía pensar en exámenes con esa situación?  
-mmm... es cierto!  
-has sabido algo de Ron?  
-me escribe tres veces a la semana  
-valla! A mi solo ma ha escrito una vez! Ese mal amigo!  
-bueno tu mal amigo tenía pensado venir para navidad, pero al parecer todos los Weasley se van a Rumania a pasar las fiestas con ellos- dijo Hermione con algo de tristeza  
-navidad?- cuestiono sin comprender  
-si Harry! Las vacaciones de navidad que son en una semana!- contestó la castaña con irritación  
-navidad!!- exclamó asombrado- lo había olvidado por completo!  
-solo a ti se te olvida la navidad!  
-ya compraste los regalos?  
-hasta reserve las lechuzas que van a llevar los regalos de Ron y Ginny!  
-bueno después del examen de hoy haré las compras!- se pudo en pie y por primera vez noto que el comedor tenía un enorme pino en una esquina asombrosamente decorado, el mantel de la mesa era rojo con servilletas de tela verde- me tengo que ir!- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

Subió a su habitación en busca de sus cosas y salió de la mansión con los ojos abiertos notando la majestuosamente decorada que estaba la mansión Malfoy y él ni cuenta se había dado.

11111111111111111111

Lucius contó los días, las horas, los minutos y segundos de forma regresiva al tan ansiado día de la cita, estaba nervioso y emosionado.

Odiaba no poder controlar sus sentimientos, emociones y expresiones, mas cuando estaba con Harry pero por otra parte le encantaba sentirse tan humano.

El tan ansiado día el nombre de Harry Potter estuvo presente a todo momento, en su oficina cerró el trato con la compañía de escobas así que se paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde entre papeleos y reuniones en donde el moreno era el nombre principal; en el atardecer recibió el regalo de navidad para el moreno el cual guardó con cuidado en su oficina, era un objeto casi único, la versión estándar del espejo de Oesed no sabía por que pero sentía que a Harry le encantaría, y en la noche la tan ansiada cita.

Escogió el restaurante mas encantador y discreto que había en al zona, cerca del mar para un romántico paseo después de la cena en donde una manta con una canasta con una botella de vino y viandas los esperaría.

Todo estaba perfectamente organizado, esa sería la noche en que se ganaría el corazón de su amado Harry.

Una hora antes de lo acordado Lucius estaba radiante y encantador, todo estaba impecable en él.  
-valla, valla! Tienes alguna cita importante?- cuestiono Draco admirando a su padre desde la puerta de la habitación  
-tu sabes que si!

Draco corrió hasta su padre y lo abrazó con delicadeza para no arrugar el traje.  
-suerte y trata de no arruinarlo- le susurró al oído  
-arruinarlo? Me ofendes Dragón, todo va a salir tan perfecto como tu y yo!- dijo sonriendo a su hijo el cual lo miró con recelo  
-mejor vete con cuidado papá que con Harry siempre pasa lo que uno menos espera!- Lucius sonrió emocionado- y no en el buen sentido- aclaró borrando la sonrisa de su padre 

0000

Después de las palabras de "aliento" de su hijo, Lucius se apareció en el restaurante hecho un manojo de nervios internamente ya que por fuera mostraba su indiferencia cotidiana.

Había llegado media hora antes la cual aprovechó calmándose con cuatro vasos de Wisky.

Ya para el quinto Harry tenía 15 minutos de retraso y por su mente paso la idea de que el moreno lo dejaría plantado. Era acaso una de esas cosas improvistas de las que hablaba Draco?

Cuando lo vio entrar al restaurante suspiro aliviado, todo aún iba viento en popa, que era lo que menos esparaba? Que se apareciera su antiguo Lord y matara a Harry?  
Valla que eso sí era un improvisto! Gracias a Merlín y Harry, Voldemort estaba muerto.

-hola!- saludo el moreno parado al frente de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

2222222222222222222

Tenía el regalo perfecto para Draco, Hermione, Ron, incluso para todos los Weasley en dos días los había conseguido para todos menos para Lucius.

Sus dos hemisferios mentales estaban divididos en los exámenes uno y el otro en que regalarle a Lucius.

Se concentró arduamente en la prueba frente a sus ojos y la llenó con maestría, tenía que sacar buenas notas si quería terminar la carrera antes y conseguir una plaza en San Mungo.  
Cuando salió del campus ya eran las ocho, iba tarde a la cita! Se apareció en la mansión, se tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con un pantalón de tela negra, una camisa de seda azul, se calzó y apareció en el restaurante.

Entró nervioso y agitado, los Malfoy odian la impuntualidad, divisó al rubio y caminó sin prisa hacia él pero Lucius parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, se veía tan maduro, tan sexy. Tan perfecto que lo hizo retroceder un paso, que podía ver ese hombre en él? Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los malos pensamientos y reanudo sus pasos hasta quedar frente al rubio.

-hola!- su mirada gris se posó en él y la mascara de frialdad e indiferencia desapareció dándole paso a un brillo especial en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.  
-hola Harry!- saludó poniéndose en pie y acomodándole la silla al sentarse como el caballero que siempre muestra ser ante la sociedad- como estuvo el examen?- preguntó mientras el moreno deslizaba su vista por el menú  
-bien! Lago muuuuyyy largo!- respondió sonriendo divertido- comenzó a las 3 y terminó hace media hora!  
-valla!- exclamó asombrado y el estomago de Harry gruño  
-lo siento- se disculpó realmente apenado _"que vergüenza y delante de Lucius!!"_  
-tranquilo! Comamos primero y dejemos la paltica APRA después- dijo con sonrisa tierna.

Cumpliendo su palabra la cena transcurrió en silencio solo roto por las conversaciones de los demás clientes y el tintineo de los cubiertos lleno de sonrisas, miradas discretas, sonrojos por parte de Harry y guiños de ojos por parte de Lucius, de allí a otra cosa no pasaron hasta la hora del postre en donde el moreno comía con ansias su helado mientras que conversaban amenamente con Lucius el cual tomaba una taza de té y le informaba de los avances del nuevo modelo de escoba.

-no lo puedo creer!! LUCIUS??!!- cuestionó un muchacho moreno caminando emocionado hacia la pareja.  
-A-Albert!- exclamó Lucius con la cara comprimida de los nervios  
Harry frunció el ceño, reconociendo a ese muchacho y mas aún ese nombre  
-Lu mi amor!! Estas delicioso!- dijo Albert besando la comisura del labio del rubio- mmm donde te has metido guapo  
-Albert estas interrumpiendo...  
-ah!! Interrumpo algo? Hola soy Albert!- se presentó descaradamente- y tu?  
-Harry...Harry Potter  
-oh!! Tu eres el famoso Harry!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa mirándolo lujuriosamente- los chicos me han hablado maravillas de ti- le guiño un ojo

Harry estaba apretando con toda su ser por no partirle la bonita cara del idiota ese, aunque tal vez no era su culpa y el tal Albert era otra victima mas de Lucius, otro chico utilizado y sentimentalmente destrozado.  
-que tal si montamos nuestra fiesta privada!- sugirió Albert para acto seguido besar a Lucius

Harry saltó de su silla como un resorte, prácticamente echando humos por las orejas de la rabia que tenía.  
-yo me voy, tengo un examen mañana!- anunció Harry y prácticamente corrió a la calle.  
Respiró hondo varias veces, se sentía inmensamente estúpido, pero en parte era su culpa por haber creído, por haber confiado en él y peor por amarlo.

Se apareció en otra parte donde al menos esa noche Lucius no lo encontraría.

33333333333333333

-apártate de mi!!- gritó Lucius molesto- es que te has vuelto loco o eres imbecil!! No te deje claro hace un par de semanas atrás que no te quiero ver mas!!  
-pensé que habías cambiado de idea!- dijo haciendo pucheros cosa que molestó aún mas al rubio  
-pues te equivocaste!!- Lucius pagó la cuenta y salió apresurado a ver si aún alcanzaba a Harry  
-es por ese niño?- cuestiono pisándole los talones hasta la calle- me estas cambiando por ese tal Harry!  
-si! La diferencia es que contigo solo fue sexo y yo siento mas por él- comentó fulminándolo con la mirada y frunció el ceño cuando el joven empezó a reír estrepitosamente  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!! TUUU!!! SENTIR!!! Jajajajajajaja!!-reía Albert con descaro- por favor Lucius tu lo único que puedes sentir es calentura!  
-cállate!- gritó dándole la espalda  
-te acuestas con muchachos por amor a Merlín! De a milagro quieres a Draco por que es tu hijo!- lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a mirarlo- ya te veré volviendo a los brazos de todos tus amantes buscando diversión, aburrido de ese niño-Lucius lo miro con una sonrisa cínica- no te preocupes cuando quieras volver, te estaré esperando con las piernas abiertas listo para que me folles!!- susurró en su oído

Albert se fue riendo y Lucius se apareció en la mansión llamando a Harry a todo pulmón, buscándolo en todas las habitaciones hasta que llegó a la de sus hijo  
-perdiste a tu cita?- cuestiono con desdén el joven rubio sentado en su cama  
-esta aquí?- preguntó con voz entrecortada del cansancio  
-no! Y no creo que se deje ver esta noche, así que pierdes tu tiempos buscándolo- respondió con voz dura- que hiciste?  
-recuerdas la vez que tu y Harry me pillaron en mi cuarto con un chico...  
-Si!- afirmó rápidamente cortando de ráiz las siguientes palabras que lo llevarían a recordar un momento embarazoso  
-bueno él hizo acto de precensia y...  
-y ya me imagino el resto!  
-estas enojado conmigo por eso?  
-bueno no puedes decir que no te lo advertí!  
-pero no fue mi culpa Draco!  
-si padre, nunca es tu culpa!- contestó con sarcasmo sin se conciente de que esas palabras tenían muchos significados para Lucius y cada uno lo apuñalo en el pecho  
-yo... lo siento- dijo con voz trémula  
-conmigo no tienes que disculparte- se bajo de la cama y abrazó a su padre- pero por lo que mas quieras deja de hacerlo sufrir!- pidió con ojos suplicantes

Lucius se apartó de su hijo y caminó a la puerta, antes de irse miró a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos  
- y que hay de mi sufrimiento Draco!- tragó seco para no derramar las lagrimas- por que no le pides a él que deje de partirme el corazón!- salió de la habitación y corrió a la suya a llorar por segunda vez en esa semana.

**TBC...**

------------------------------


	10. Regalos y Sorpresas

**CAPITULO 10 **

_**Regalos y Sorpresas **_

--------------------

-me voy!  
-a donde?  
-a Escocia  
-cuando regresas?  
-en tres meses  
-QUEEE??!! Por que tanto tiempo papá? No me digas que por Harry!  
-mis oficinas quedan allá Draco…  
-y también acá!!  
-necesito tomar un tiempo…  
-pero Papá!!  
-no, tienes razón! Las cosas con Harry no van a funcionar…  
-yo no dije eso!- interrumpió el menor molesto  
-siempre pasa algo que impide que estemos juntos Draco!  
-pero todo en la vida de Harry es así!  
-no creo que sea bueno seguir intentando, cometí muchos errores en el pasado que no me dejan ser feliz en el presente así que no voy a seguir insistiendo, por algo no se ha dado las cosas!  
-cuando te vas?- cuestiono resignado al escuchar las palabras de su padre  
-ahora mismo! Solo quería informarte- respondió acomodándose su capa de viaje  
-Papá a una semana de navidad! No la pasarás aquí?  
-no! Lo siento…  
-y no vas hablar con él?  
-han pasado dos días y aún no se deja ver!  
-por ti! Por que yo lo veo todos los días!  
-bien! En ese caso, si pregunta dile que me fui, que es libre, que ya no insistiré mas- dijo Lucius con voz fría- la escoba de Harry sale mañana así que estará lo suficientemente ocupado como para no pensar en mi!  
-esta bien, se lo diré!- Draco abrazó a su padre con fuerza y lo acompañó hasta la chimenea- la red flu esta conectada a tu oficina?  
-si… por que?  
-por nada! Adiós Papá!  
-adiós hijo!- se despidió el patriarca con un fuerte abrazo

1111111111111111111111 

-bien! Ahora estira el brazo como si fueras atrapar una snitch!... perfecto!- indicó el fotógrafo- ya puedes bajarte de la escoba!  
-terminamos?- preguntó el moreno cansado, jamás imaginó que una sesión de fotos duraría cinco horas  
-si! Ya tengo todo lo que necesito- dijo el fotógrafo mirándolo de una manera lujuriosa- aunque si quieres trabajamos horas extras! Tu…y yo…-susurró acercándose demasiado al chico

-Harry!!- gritó un señor fornido caminando hacia el con una amplia sonrisa- la Potter 3000 (n/a: osea Harry! No te pudiste inventar un mejor nombre??!!) sale a la venta en navidad!! Así que tenemos unos cuantos días para la publicidad  
-oh! Que bueno!  
-ese día debes estar en una tienda firmando autógrafos!- informo el hombre- alguna tienda en especial en la que quieras estar?  
-puede ser cualquiera?  
-de preferencia la nuestra!  
-Sortilegios Weasly!  
-eh… pero Harry ellos no venden escobas!  
-entonces mandemos un buen surtido para que las vendan! Los dueños del local son amigos míos! Y lo importante es vender la escoba no?  
-claro Harry! Tienes razón! Sortilegios Weasly será! Sturart!!!- gritó el hombre yy un chico poco mas grande que Harry corrió hacia ellos con varios pergaminos en la mano- estas complacido con la escoba Harry?

El moreno volvió a mirar su escoba de caoba rojiza y una perfecta cola amarilla, muy parecida a su saeta de fuego solo que los colores eran bien Gryffindor y las mejoras la hacían la mejor escoba del mundo  
Claro que estaba complacido con ella, tantas reuniones y pruebas que tuvieron para dar a luz a su bebe la _"Potter 3000" _

-mas complacido no puedo estar!-contestó rebosante de alegría  
-perfecto! Aquí ya terminaste! Nos vemos el 25 de diciembre en Sortilegios Weasly a las 9 am  
-esta bien!  
-bien! Stuart, manda una carta a los jóvenes George y Fred Weasly informándoles….- decía mientras que a pasos apresurados se alejaban de Harry  
-cof, cof!!- Harry se dio la vuelta, el fotógrafo estaba esperando su respuesta  
-no! Gracias!- respondió serio para luego salir de la habitación y desaparecer

222222222222222222222

Miró a su amigo que ya no comía absolutamente nada, solo jugaba con su comida y eso en parte lo tenía triste pero a la vez contento, aún había esperanza…

Miró a Hermione y le guiño un ojo esa era la señal, mañana sería 25 de diciembre y ni siquiera en la cena de noche buena osea en esos momentos Harry había preguntado por su padre.  
Ciertamente había estado ocupado con lo de la escoba así que él de buen amigo le respondería la pregunta que sabía que Harry se hacía.

-Draco y tu papá cuando vuelve?- preguntó Hermione con naturalidad  
-en marzo!- respondió de lo mas tranquilo notando como Harry con la vista clavada en su plato abría los ojos del asombro  
-pero vendrá mañana no?- cuestiono la chica  
-no Mione, él pasará las navidades allá en escocia!- la mirada del moreno se entristeció  
-con quién?- el futuro sanador frunció el ceño al escuchar esa pregunta  
-solo! En la oficina! Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer!-respondió fingiendo tristeza que no era ni tan fingida por que todo lo que había dicho era cierto y le entristecía saber que su padre estaría solo en navidad  
-pobre!- exclamó la chica con tristeza  
-si… bueno yo me voy a descansar, buenas noches!- se despidió Draco subiendo a su habitación  
-Harry estas bien?- preguntó la castaña preocupada por su amigo  
-si! Solo estoy cansado! Yo también me voy acostar, mañana será un día muy agitado!- dijo con voz baja le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y subió con pasos lentos tratando de no pensar en mas nada que no fuera en el día agitado que tendría mañana, evitando así pensar en Lucius justo como lo había hecho en las últimas semanas.

Por mas que Draco trataba de sacarle ese tema él lo esquivaba, no quería escuchar las excusas de Lucius a través de su amigo por suerte el rubio solo insistió un par de días pero aún que nada o nadie le hablara o recordara al patriarca siempre terminaba pensando en él… no esa noche!! Necesitaba dormir!

33333333333333333333

La mañana comenzó agitada y los gemelos estaban contentos, no se cabía en el lugar y había una extensa fila de adultos y niños esperando para entrar.

Las ventas estaban en su apogeo, Harry firmaba escobas, fotos, libros, revistas y todo lo que a esas personas se les ocurriera darle para firmar.

Al medio día hicieron una pausa, cerraron el local y la señora Weasly llegó junto con toda la tropa de pelirrojos cargados de comida para almorzar.

-Ron?- preguntó Hermione incrédula de que la persona alta y fornida frente a ella era Ron, SU Ron  
-Hola Mione!- saludó el pelirrojo con un beso en la mejilla- hubo cambio de planes  
-si por nada del mundo nos perderíamos el día mas importante de Sortilegios Weasly!!!-gritó Charlie y todos los Weasly gritaron y aplaudieron  
-LA POTTER 3000!! SI!!-gritó Ron y todos volvieron a gritar y aplaudir

Harry estaba completamente rojo de la pena pero con lágrimas de alegría surcando su rostro, estaba rebosando de felicidad.

Se sentaron a comer riendo y charlando animadamente, todos como si fueran una gran familia, los Weasly en pleno, Hermione, Draco y él celebrando las navidades como siempre quiso.

Después de comer intercambiaron regalos, por suerte las lechuzas fueron a la madriguera y no a Rumania así que todos estaban emocionados dando y recibiendo.

A las 2 de la tarde volvieron abrir el local y no lo cerraron hasta las 3 de la madrugada que fue cuando salieron los últimos clientes.  
-Wao!! Que día!- dijo Fred  
-que ventas!!-exclamó George-Harry! Gracias por escoger nuestro local!  
-de nada chicos!-respondió el moreno sonriendo- me voy estoy agotadísimo…  
-si vamos!- dijo Draco- familia!-gritó para llamar la atención de los pelirrojos el llamado fue inmediato- mañana el desayuno en mi casa!- todos los Weasly asintieron y aceptaron- Ron te vienes con nosotros?  
-puedo?- cuestiono el pelirrojo agarrado de la mano de Hermione  
-y esa agarradera de mano?- preguntó Harry con los ojos entrecerrados  
-ya somos novios Harry!- informó la castaña como si fuera lo mas obvio  
-enserio?! Desde cuando?!  
-desde hace un par de horas!- contestó Ron  
-uff ya era hora… bueno en todo caso no estoy tan atrasado en la noticia!  
-en verdad si James! Ya todos lo sabíamos- dijo el rubio provocando que todos los presentes rieran, Harry gruño y desapareció.

Llegó a su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y solo se puso una bata sobre su desnuda piel.  
Al entrar a su habitación notó un paquete tan largo y ancho como él en su cama, con una pequeña nota sobre el paquete que decía

_Feliz Navidad Harry!!  
Atte  
Lucius _

Abrió el paquete con prisa y se quedó de piedra al notar lo que era… no era el verdadero pero era muy similar y de su tamaño, tenía las misma inscripciones, lo levantó y acomodó en una pared, se puso frente al espejo y lo miró atentamente.  
Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver los que el reflejo le mostraba, pensó que vería a su familia pero al parecer eso ya no era lo que su corazón mas anhelaba.

4444444444444444444

Se sirvió un vaso de Wisky, era su primero en la noche, no quería timar y menos para ahogar las penas pero al recibir los regalos por parte de su hijo, de unos cuantos amantes, de Hermione y Severus se entristeció al ver que no había ninguno de Harry.

Lo mas seguro era que el chico aún lo odiaba y capaz no había pensado en él ni por un segundo cono todo el ajetreo de la escoba, ya le habían informado que las ventas habían sido todo un éxito.

Se tomó el trago de golpe y se sirvió otro mas, no podía evitar estar triste, si era 25 de diciembre y él estaba metido en su oficina extrañando a la única persona que había amado.

Se había propuesto olvidarlo pero cada día parecía una tarea difícil.

A punto de tomarse su segundo vaso de Wisky su chimenea comenzó a chisporrotear de ella salio un chico moreno el cual lo miraba fijamente.

Harry Potter estaba ante él con una bata y lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Harry esta todo bien? Pasó algo?-cuestiono apresuradamente dejando el vaso en la mesa y caminando hacia el chico-esta Draco bien? Están todos bien?  
-si! Todos están bien Lucius!- respondió Harry con mirada triste  
-entonces que pasa?- cuestiono acercándose mas al chico  
-gracias por el regalo!- dijo con voz ahogada por las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos- ha sido lo mas maravilloso que he recibido en mi vida…(n/a: después de la capa de invisibilidad, la nimbus 200, el mapa del merodeador, la navaja que abre todas las puertas, la saeta de fuego, ufff!!! Harry si recibe buenos regalos!!)  
-yo… no fue nada Harry!- dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el moreno se acercó a él hasta quedar pegados.  
-tengo tu regalo  
-a-ah si?  
-si!-afirmó besando al rubio, el cual estaba sorprendido pero no dudo en responderle- quieres tu regalo?- preguntó con picardía  
-no era el beso?-cuestiono empezado a excitarse y teniendo el corazón acelerado, Harry negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con malicia, cosa que lo excitó aún mas

El chico se alejó unos pasos de él y se quitó la bata quedando desnudo ante sus ojos y no solo eso sino que tenía el miembro semi erecto  
-yo soy tu regalo!- dijo con sensualidad- lo quieres?

El rubio respiraba aceleradamente, estaba tan excitado que le dolía el miembro, quería gritar que SI!!! Y lanzarse sobre el chico pero ellos aún no habían arreglado sus problemas y no quería que Harry pensara o en todo caso reafirmara que lo que él quería era solo sexo 

-si lo quiero! Pero….  
-pero?- cuestiono Harry abriéndole la túnica  
-tenemos que hablar Harry, hay cosas que aclarar- decía serio y su túnica calló al suelo, frunció el ceño, Harry no le estaba prestando atención- lo de la cena, los chicos…-tragó seco el moreno besaba su cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa- no quiero que pienses mal de mi o…o que ahh!! Que… que…- cerró los ojos, estaba desnudo y ni cuenta se había dado, el futuro sanador estaba atacando sus pezones mientras que movía su cuerpo con el suyo- Harry!  
-Lucius! Hablamos después si?- dijo Harry muerto de la risa  
-lo prometes?  
-jajajjaja si! Lucius! Lo prometo!- dijo el ex –Gry saltando sobre el rubio el cual lo sostuvo con las manos en sus nalgas mientras que el menor se aferraba a su cadera con las piernas y lo besaba con pasión

Sus miembros ya erectos se rozaban mandando descargas de placer ha ambos, entonces Harry comenzó un lee sube y baja para rozar con mas delicia.  
Como ambos estaban sumamente excitados y habían ansiado ese momento desde hace MUCHO tiempo tenían la necesidad, uno de querer penetrar YA!! Y el otro de que se la metieran YA!!

Así que Harry se balanceó hacia delante haciendo que Lucius trastabillara hacia atrás y así se fue hasta quedar sentado en el borde de su escritorio.

La saliva se escurría de sus labios, solo Merlín sabe como se las arreglaban para respirar pero ninguno de los dos quería soltar la boca del otro… como un sediento que encuentra agua en un desierto… se tomaban el uno al otro, con ansias casi rayando en la desesperación.

Lucius soltó una de las nalgas de Harry palpó su varita en el escritorio y mentalmente invocó un lubricante que estaba detrás de un libro, haciendo su papel de Mc Giver (n/a: no me acuerdo como se escribe pero espero que hayan entendido a quien me refiero) con una sola mano abrió el bote se lo untó en los dedos y comenzó a prepara a Harry.

Los gemidos de ambos se ahogaban en sus bocas mientras que el beso se hacía cada vez mas apasionado…. Terminó de prepararlo, se embatunó de lubricante su erección y levantando un poco a Harry lo penetró.

-AHHH!!!- gritaron al unísono soltando sus bocas al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron las embestidas, los gritos y los gemidos.

Harry tomó a Lucius por las costillas e inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, lo cual sorprendió al rubio, al notar como el chico se reclinaba su cuerpo todo lo que podía hacia atrás hasta casi rozar el suelo con sus cabellos… lo tomó de las caderas para que no se cayera, mientras que Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando de las embestidas, la pose era de lo mas erótica, solo que le daba miedo que el moreno se cayera y para aumentar sus temores Harry se soltó de las costillas de Lucius y apoyó las manos en el suelo pero después noto que así le daba mas seguridad a su cuerpo.

-mmm! Ahh!! Lucius!!!- gemía el chico con la cara roja ya que al estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia el cuelo toda la sangre iba hacia ella  
-Harry… sube!-ordenó con la voz entrecortada y el menor entre risas y gemidos impulso su cuerpo hacia arriba y rodeo el cuello del patriarca con sus manos para luego volver a besarlo con ansias.

Ahora que estaban mas acomodados tomó en una de sus manos la erección de su niño y lo comenzó a masturbar, los gemidos se volvían amoragar en sus bocas, las embestidas eran cada vez mas bruscas y rápidas, la mano en el pene del Gry iba acelerada, el cosquilleo de placer los estaba embargando y Harry volvió a inclinar sus cuerpo hacia atrás mientras gritaba el nombre del rubio y volvía acomodar sus las palmas de sus manos para apoyarse mientras que miraba desde abajo como Lucius movía rápidamente la mano sobre su miembro.

Lucius no dejo de embestirlo, ni de masturbarlo, le costaba en esa pose pero también le excitaba mucho y el clímax había llegado y ambos se corrieron encantados.  
Harry subió nuevamente y abrazando al rubio se besaron con ternura.

-Harry yo…  
-shhh! Déjame hablar primero a mi- pidió el moreno bajado del cuerpo del adulto y sentándose en una silla cercana tratando de recuperar el aliento-yo…yo estoy enamorado de ti desde antes que acabara la guerra! Pero el que esté muerto y babeando por ti Lucius no quita el hecho de que me cueste confiar en ti, por tu pasado de mortifago que muchas veces me hace dudar de tu cariño y hospitalidad- Lucius abrió la boca para objetar pero Harry poniéndose en pie puso una mano en los labios del rubio- déjame terminar! Temo por eso y por tu faceta de ninfomano pedófilo que descubrí cuando llegue a tu casa, quiero creerte Lucius! Quiero confiar en ti de verdad!! Pero me cuesta…  
-Harry! Yo te amo!! Jamás te haría daño!!- dijo el patriarca tomando entre sus manos el rostro del chico-te amo!  
-Lucius, si! Lo se! Escúchame…escúchame!- pidió dándole un corto beso- hoy me di cuenta de que el problema no eres tu! Soy yo! Como te voy a conocer y confiar en ti si me paso huyendo y escondiéndome…  
-eso quiere decir que…-cuestiono sonriendo  
-Lucius quieres ser mi novio- pidió con una amplia sonrisa-NO! –Comenzó a negar con la cabeza confundiendo al rubio-novio… eso suena como si estuviéramos en la escuela…. Ummm… pareja creo que sería la palabra apropiada.  
-NO!- estaba vez fue el turno del adulto de negar con la cabeza- no quiero ser tu pareja!-Harry lo miró confundido y el adulto sonrió de oreja a oreja-quiero se tu novio!

Se besaron, se besaron como nunca…. Por los años perdidos en que se amaron y el destino no los dejaba estar juntos.

5555555555555555555

Lucius y Harry volvieron a la mansión a la hora del desayuno en donde estaban ya todos los Weasly esperando.

Después de una ducha rápida…bueno la ducha fue rápida pero lo otro tomo su tiempo, bajaron a desayunar.

-gente! Familia!! Lucius y yo tenemos el placer de informarles que somos pareja!  
-novios!-corrigió el patriarca Malfoy  
Todos los pelirrojos quedaron en shock para después felicitarlos a gritos

-Ron y yo también tenemos algo que decir!- gritó Hermione  
Todos se callaron y los miraron atentos  
-nos vamos a casar!- anunciaron al unísono  
Todos volvieron a gritar felicitaciones y aplaudir.

Al fin las parejas que tantos conflictos tuvieron estaban juntas…  
Ron probó ser más que digno para Hermione y Lucius… bueno el como buen Malfoy probó ser un verdadero hombre de negocios ya que obtuvo el amor de su querido niño y con eso una verdadera familia.

En la mansión Malfoy se sentía la calidez, el amor y la hermandad… sentimientos que nunca antes habían estado en esa casa y que ahora gracias a un chico que venció al mago oscuro más grande de su época esos sentimientos perduraron para siempre…

Ven! Le dijo que Harry Potter no era un muchacho normal… 

**FIN **

-----------------------------------------


End file.
